The Villain Factor
by AnimationNut
Summary: When Kim's enemies start disappearing, it's up to her and Ron to figure out what's the sitch. As more and more villains disappear Kim finds herself reflecting on the relationships she holds with them and realizes just how large a part of her life they occupy, and how odd it would be if they were gone forever.
1. College is the Sitch

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

**College is the Sitch**

Kimberly Ann Possible lived by her motto.

_I can do anything _was really only supposed to be a tagline for her website to get people interested. A little brag went a long way in the world. She had used her family motto, _anything is possible for a Possible, _and spun it into her own, personal tagline. She never would have thought that something that was originally supposed to draw in potential customers would become a motto not only for her, but for anyone who needed her help.

There were a few times in her life where she questioned her ability to do anything. The Home Ec. fiasco had put a damper on her confidence, and that whole freaky Yono event with Monkey Fist had almost destroyed it.

This was one of the times where she questioned her motto.

The redhead stood in her bedroom, the afternoon sunlight framing her body from the window. She stared sadly around her near-empty room, as most of her possessions had been crammed into two piles by the foot of her bed; items she would take to college and items she would be throwing out. Everything else stayed in their normal spot.

"No big," she whispered to herself. "It's just packing for college."

Kim grabbed the pile of things she was throwing out and grunted softly underneath the weight. She carefully made her way down the wooden staircase, attempting to prevent an avalanche of nick-knacks and oddities. It was no use and eventually she lost her grip, the collection of old items tumbling the rest of the way, leaving scratches on the wooden surface.

"Smooth move," Jim cackled, poking his head out of the kitchen and spotting his sister as the cause of the racket.

"Try not to fall the rest of the way," Tim added, joining his twin. "It'd be pretty embarrassing to show up on your first day of college in a leg cast."

"Shut it, Tweebs!" Kim snapped and the twins let out one more snicker before going back to their lunch. The redhead let out a heavy sigh of irritation and made her way to the pile of junk scattered near the foot of the stairs. She gathered everything in a pile and paused, spotting the old cell-phone she had discovered in the bottom of her closet. After a moment of debate she snatched the cell-phone and her old Kimmunicator (which she had kept for sentimental purpose up until this point) and padded into the kitchen. "Do you two want these things?"

Jim and Tim paused in their consumption of leftover lasagna and peered suspicious at the items their sister held out to them. '"You rigged them to explode, didn't you?"

"Worse, you bugged them so you can spy on us in our most secret and intimate moments." Tim accused.

Kim rolled his green eyes. "Stop being paranoid. That's my job when _you _give _me _gifts. Do you want this or not?"

Tim and Jim exchanged their special twin-telepathic look before accepting the offering. "You got anything else?" Jim asked, studying the old technology in his hands and picturing what could be done with it.

Kim shrugged. "Tell you what-you can take whatever you want from my toss-out pile if you put the rest in trash bags and take it to the curb." When her brothers looked at her in disbelief, she added, "And I'll give you five bucks."

"Each," Jim bargained.

"Deal." Kim shook his hand and the twins left the kitchen, abandoning their glass plates of half-eaten lasagna. The redhead sighed with relief (as she really hadn't wanted to take her junk to the curb) and stepped around her busy brothers and jogged back upstairs.

In the corner of her room were three piles of cardboard boxes in various sizes. Kim plucked a medium sized one from the top of the stack and dropped to the plush carpet, studying her remaining possessions. "Clothes are _so _a priority." Kim decided. She sifted through the neat piles of clothing, putting them neatly in the box. "Uh!" The redhead wrinkled her nose in distaste upon finding an ugly, maroon-coloured knit sweater hidden between two Club Banana original cargo pants. "I know this isn't from off the rack."

"That's because it's from your Nana." Ann Possible peered into her daughter's bedroom with a firm look. "And I know you wouldn't think of giving it away."

"But Mom!" Kim protested, holding the garment up in the air. "This is not something that screams _cool and calm college girl._"

"No, but it does scream _girl who loves her Nana._" Ann responded.

Knowing that this was another battle she wouldn't win, Kim sighed in defeat and gingerly placed it in the box. _It's not like she's gonna know if I were it or not. _Kim assured herself. "Shouldn't I have the ability to take what _I _want to college?" Kim asked as she put the rest of her clothing (all college-appropriate) into the cardboard box.

Ann grinned. "Yes, but a mother also has the ability to persuade her daughter to rethink her choices."

"Because that was _so _what just happened." Kim drawled. Her mother laughed and continued down the hall, laundry basket in hand. She pushed the box aside and sighed. "One down, a dozen more to go."

_Beep-beep-beep!_

Grateful for the distraction, Kim held up her wrist and pushed the _accept _button. "What up, Wade?"

"I made a few calls, and I found a guy who can transport your car to England." Wade informed as he typed away at his computer. "You remember Captain Louis, right?"

Kim brightened. "Of course. I remember everyone who has ever given me a ride."

"Well, he said it would be no trouble to get your car to England. You'll just have to drive it to the Middleton docks and he'll load it onto his cargo ship. By the time you get to England, it should be waiting for you at the Port of London."

"As always, you rock." Kim smiled. "When's the pick up?"

"He said he can be here by tonight." Wade said. "Roughly around nine."

Kim frowned slightly. "Not so rocking. I have a dinner date with Ron at eight. We're meeting Drakken and Shego at Bueno Nacho."

"I heard you say the words and I still don't believe it." Wade mused. "I saw the U.N. ceremony and I still don't believe Drakken really reformed."

"I'm still waiting to wake up." Kim agreed. "But maybe the reason the only plan of Drakken's to work is one where it saves the world is because it was meant to happen."

"Deep," her twelve-year old friend grinned. "Well, is there anyone you can get to drop your car off?"

"I can probably convince Dad to do it." Kim said thoughtfully. "But the car will get where it needs to be, I promise."

"I'll let Captain Louis know it's all good," Wade quickly typed at his keyboard before focussing his attention on his friend. "So, what are you up to?"

"Packing," Kim sighed and held up her wrist, showing Wade the mountain of stuff that still needed to be packed up. "You never realize just how much stuff you got until you have to sort through it."

"I hear that. Are you excited?"

"A little freaked," Kim admitted. "I mean, I'm heading to College of London Prep for political science. It's not exactly a five-minute express bus away from home."

"For you it is." Wade grinned. "I'm sure the twins could put something on the car to make it happen-maybe a teleportation switch!"

"I think I've messed with the laws of science enough times in my life." Kim said feelingly, recalling the whole sucked-into-a-television incident.

"You'll do great," Wade assured her. "You can do anything!"

_There's that motto again..._Kim mused.

"...and besides, Ron is going to Chef Éclair's Culinary School, which is only a few blocks away." Wade added. "And if you need anything, I'm just a beep away, day or night."

"Hey, that's my thing!" Kim teased. "And thanks, Wade. I'll be sure to keep you posted. I gotta go. If I want to leave for college by Thursday afternoon I need to have everything packed."

"Don't forget your Cuddle-Buddies!" Wade chuckled before signing off. Kim glared at the black screen, wishing she had been quick enough to fire off a snippy remark.

"Hilarious," she grumbled. She paused, glanced at her collection of stuffed toys waiting to be packed, and grinned sheepishly. "And so right."

...

Ronald Stoppable grunted, struggling to shove a package of one-hundred baby diapers into its proper place on the shelf, right next to the blue bottles of baby wash. "Who knew diapers-were so _heavy_-in massive quantities?" Ron panted. His knees buckled and he slipped off the metal ladder, heading for a painful impact with the sparkling tiled floor.

Steve Barkin caught sight of the boy toppling from his perch. Years of experience in the war allowed the man to drop the broom he was using to sweep Aisle 13 (world's largest selection of hot peppers) and speed over to Ron before he struck the ground. The blonde carefully opened his eyes when he didn't feel the ouch-ness of impact and discovered his teacher (former, _former _teacher) had him slung over one shoulder and the diapers over the other.

"Not the best way to go out, Stoppable." Steve said gruffly as he easily put the diapers in their appropriate spot before setting the boy down. "Taken out by infant underwear is a pretty humiliating way to go, even for you."

"No, no, there's been worse." Ron admitted. "You'd be surprised how many times a guy loses his pants when saving the world. FYI? The villains _never _let you forget it. What's with that? They remember I'm the guy who's dating Kim and loses his pants, but not my _name._" He suddenly froze, realizing something. "Hold on! You only ever call me Stoppable! _Did you forget my name too?_"

Steve held his gaze at the fluorescent light-covered ceiling, grateful that this was the last time he would have contact with the odd kid. Although with his luck, he'd probably encounter the blonde again-and it was sort of unsettling how the idea didn't make him cringe. "Ronald, your name is Ronald. Happy?"

"Eh, kinda. I prefer Ron but hey, it's a start." Ron offered the man a sincere smile. "And since we're not teacher-student anymore, the formalities can be dropped, can't they?"

Steve eyed him, not quite sure what he meant. "Rephrase, Stoppable."

"That's it!" Ron exclaimed, pointing a finger at the bewildered man. "I graduated, so I'm not _Stoppable _anymore. I'm just Ron. And you're Steve." He extended his hand. "So, Steve, how about it?"

The high-school teacher had a feeling that the boy wouldn't let the issue go. Half-wishing he had left the teen to face his fate with his head and the tiled floor, Barkin reluctantly shook his hand. "Fine, Ronald-"

"_Ron_-"Ron stressed.

"Okay, _Ron_." Steve put a sarcastic emphasis on the informal name. "I suppose since the formalities have no reason to be in place we can be a _little _more informal."

"Badical!" Ron cheered.

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and waved. "Hi!"

"I don't think you properly met Rufus." Ron gave his little buddy a fond pat on the head. "This is Rufus. He's a naked mole rat."

"Couldn't tell," Steve drawled. "Now Stop-_Ron_, we got work to do and it's our-"

"Job to do it," Ron finished, having heard this line many times before when the elder man felt he was goofing off. "Yeah, yeah. On it."

But before he could go on to his next task the P.A. system crackled to life. _"Smarty Mart will be closing in five minutes. Please take your purchases to be checked out. I repeat, Smarty Mart will be closing in five minutes. Please take your purchases to be checked out."_

Ron pumped his fist in the air. "Aw yeah! Closing time!" His happy dance was cut short when he realized what this meant. "Oh...closing time." He cast a glance in the direction of the staffroom. "I'm gonna go, uh, get my stuff together." He muttered, walking away.

The boy pushed open the wooden door, staring at the bank of red metal lockers. He swallowed thickly and opened his, removing his casual clothes and backpack. "You know, buddy, I thought the rough-and-tough part would be handing in my resignation paper. But..." His lower lip quivered. "I was so wrong!"

"It okay," Rufus said comfortingly, scurrying from Ron's pocket and patting the boy on the shoulder. Ron took a deep breath and changed into his usual get-up. The blonde threw his backpack over his shoulder and sadly held up his orange Smarty Mart vest.

"It's time to goodbye, old pal." Ron sighed. "We've had some good times, you and I. But all good things have to come to an end." He groaned. "I've always hated that saying! It's so depressing."

"Time to go," Rufus urged his friend. "Dinner date!"

Ron glanced at the clock hanging above the staffroom door. It was six o'clock. "Aw, man! I'm gonna be late!" He quickly rushed out of the staffroom and hurried down the employee-only section of the building. He rapped on the door of the Middleton Smarty-Mart head's office. "Hey, Cherry. It's just me. I came to-"

The door opened and Ron nearly fainted upon seeing Martin Smarty on the other side. The boy quickly gathered his senses and managed a smile. "Hey, Mr. Smarty."

Martin stepped aside and let the boy in. "So you're on a first name basis with the head of this division, but not the man who gave you the job?"

"Sorry, Martin." Ron grinned sheepishly. "What brings you to our humble sector?"

"You." Martin answered simply.

"Me?" Ron panicked. "If this is about the snapping turtles incident, it was _so _not my fault! I-"

"Relax, Ronald." Martin held up a hand to stop the boy's frantic jabbering. "I came here to say farewell. It's your last day with us, is it not?"

"Oh. Yeah." Ron nodded slowly. "I was just about to hand in my vest, actually."

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Martin took a seat behind the large oak desk normally occupied by Cherry Hurston, the Middleton Smarty Mart head. Ron collapsed into the plush visitor chair across from the man, his expression one of confusion.

"Not gonna lie, I'm lost." Ron admitted.

"Ronald, the mere fact I remember your name above all others means that you've done an outstanding job as my employee. I can't let someone as eager as you go."

"But I have to quit!" Ron protested, wondering if it was legal for a man of Martin's stature to be able to hold an employee to his job against his will. "I still have to pack my stuff and I leave for college in a few days! _In England!_"

"And did it not occur to you that you could simply _transfer _to the local Smarty Mart near your school?" Martin asked in mild amusement.

Ron blinked. "I can do that?"

"You can and you did." Martin pushed the vest (which Ron continued to extend towards him) back to its owner. "As soon as you get settled you can report to Smart Mart 763 for work. Tell them your name and they'll be ready for you."

"Wow," Ron breathed. "Thanks a lot!"

"Think nothing of it." Martin offered the delighted boy a soft smile. "It's not often I get someone as dedicated to me and my work as you."

"The dedication will live on!" Ron promised, jumping to his feet and saluting his boss. "This is off the hook!"

His spirits heightened, Ron bid Martin goodbye and rushed out of the building. "Rufus!" He exclaimed, dancing happily in the parking lot. "I still get to work at the coolest place ever!"

"Yay!" Rufus cheered.

"Now we really gotta move," Ron rummaged through his backpack frantically. "Bus pass...bus pass...forgot my bus pass." He slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Okay, it's cool. Just give KP a beep-"

"Battery dead," Rufus informed, pulling the cell phone from the pocket and showing his friend the black screen.

"Ugh!" Ron scowled. "How come all this 'prevent Ron from doing what he has to do' stuff happens when it's _really _important?"

Rufus shrugged. "Bad luck."

"No kidding." Ron frowned and debated if he would have enough time to walk home when he spotted a familiar figure heading towards one of the few cars left in the parking lot. Ron brightened and waved his arms in the air. "Yo, Steve! Can I catch a lift with you?"

...

Kim waited impatiently in front of Bueno Nacho, her sneaker-clad foot tapping against the cement. "Where is he?" She asked aloud, scanning the dark parking lot. Just as the words left her mouth she spotted her boyfriend racing over, panting slightly.

"Sorry, KP." Ron apologized, kissing her quickly on the cheek in greeting. "I was a little late getting home from work. You'll never guess what happened!"

"Tell me later," Kim said. She dragged the boy into the fast-food restaurant and they immediately spotted the people they were meeting. After all, when you had blue and green skin, you stood out in a crowd.

"What's shaking, Dr. D?" Ron asked, dropping into the booth across from the formally evil pair. "And Shego, you're looking bon-diggity well."

"You're late."

"His fault." Kim defended, pointing an accusing finger Ron.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ron grinned sheepishly. "I got held up at work."

"Interesting story," Shego drawled. She leaned her elbows against the yellow plastic tabletop and arched an eyebrow. "Really, I'm riveted."

Ron pouted and slumped against the booth. "Always with the snippy remarks."

"Tell me about it," Drakken muttered. He cast a nervous glance around the restaurant and wasn't settled when he noticed everyone in the place was staring. As soon as he made eye contact the heads whipped around to stare at anything but him. "Why are people looking at me as if I've grown a second head?"

Kim grinned. "You almost got it. You have a ring of yellow petals around your neck, for one."

"And second, you used to be our top baddie," Ron pointed out. "I'm still waiting for one of you to blast us into oblivion."

Shego smiled playfully. "Thanks for the idea, sport."

"I was kidding!" Ron protested.

"The last time you joked around like this, you managed to convince Senor Senior Sr. to take up villainy as a hobby." Kim drawled. "Let's order before the late-night rush comes in."

"I hear you, Princess. Play nice boys." Shego and Kim got up and went to the counter to order.

An awkward silence filled the booth as the two males struggled to think of a conversation topic. Ron eyed the petals around Drakken's neck and his gaping did not go unnoticed. "Will you stop staring?" Drakken snapped.

Ron immediately averted his eyes to Drakken's irritated expression. "Sorry, Dr. D. They're just so _obvious_. Haven't you figured out a way for them to go away?"

"I haven't really worked at a cure," the doctor admitted. "Flower power isn't as 'off the hook' as the monkey fighting you do, but it's something."

"Flower power is off the hook," Ron assured the man. "It's unique!"

The sincerity in his tone brought a slight smile to Drakken's face. "I suppose it is."

"Yo, Dr. D!" Shego hollered, catching the male's attention. "You want a root beer or a cola?"

"Are those my only options?"

"The only ones I'm listing."

Drakken rolled his eyes. "Then root beer."

Ron spotted the soft smile that appeared on his face as he glanced back at Shego. "So, my man, how are things going with you and Shego?"

The man frowned at Ron suspiciously. "I sense that the answer I have is not the one you want."

"Aw, come on! We all saw that little flower pull you two together." Ron rested his chin in his hands, interested. "And although it's kinda sick and wrong picturing you two together-"

"_Thanks!_"

"I'm sure you were grossed out when Kim and I became official."

"More baffled than grossed out." Drakken crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Let me finish my previous sentence!" Ron protested. "Although it's a little sick and wrong, I think you also fit together."

"Despite the nearly twenty-year age difference?" Drakken asked dubiously.

"Love knows no age," Ron said wisely.

"There's...something." Drakken admitted. "I don't know _what_, but something."

"Complicated, huh? Yeah, I can relate to that."

The sudden oddness of the situation struck Drakken and he could not help but grin. "Do you realize that after years of fighting each other, we are now sitting in a cramped fast-food joint talking about my romance issues?"

Ron mulled this over before laughing. "Not gonna lie, it's pretty out of this world. But yet here we are."

When the two girls returned it was to see their respective partner doubled over in fits of laughter. "Nice to see you two are getting along." Kim observed as she set her plastic tray piled high with nachos smothered in cheese. Rufus squeaked happily and jumped from Ron's pocket, eagerly nibbling on the meal.

"When he's not trying to kill me we can have a civil conversation." Ron said after recovering from his giggle fit. He grabbed a handful of nachos from the greasy cardboard container and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Ignore his lack of manners," Kim rolled her eyes and popped a chip into her mouth. "So, what are your plans?"

"Right now, we're just lying low." Shego said. "Global Justice may be willing to give us a 'get out of jail' card, but I'm also wanted in eleven countries that aren't so quick to forgive and forget."

"You could always join Global Justice." Kim suggested. "If you want, I can put a word in."

"We'll keep that in mind." Drakken picked at his salad before looking up at the teens curiously. "Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot," Kim said, popping a chip in her mouth and turning her attention on the former evil doctor.

"I've put you through a lot of grief. I've done some pretty nasty things-or at least, _attempted _to do some pretty nasty things. And yet after I helped...save the world, you seemed to just brush the past away." Drakken studied the teens intently. "You came to _visit _a few days after the U.N. ceremony. Why?"

Kim thought for a moment before replying. "I guess I had the mindset that if you were still evil, then I could still kick your butt. But I was willing to give you a chance and to me the past doesn't matter as much as the present. You helped me save the world and I'm grateful to you for that."

"And Kimmie really likes us." Shego added with a teasing smirk.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Now I do-when you were evil and trying to destroy me, not so much."

"I love how you can say that so flippantly now." Ron mused.

"What about you two? Ready to head to college in England?" Shego asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"So not," Kim and Ron said in unison.

"I still gotta pack!" Ron complained. "And I have a feeling I won't have enough pants to bring with me. You'd think that as an almost-adult I would grow out of the whole 'losing my pants' thing."

Kim smiled. "And I'm a little worried that my studies will interfere with my saving the world shtick."

"Eh, you'll deal." Shego waved a hand dismissively. "You've been through worse."

"No kidding."

Silence fell as they focussed on eating their food. After a while, Ron whipped his head up and jabbed a finger at the blue-skinned man, who recoiled in surprise. "What's my name?" The blonde demanded.

Startled, Drakken stared at the boy for a moment before hesitantly replying, "Ron Stoppable?"

Delighted, Ron pumped his fist in the air. "He got my name!" He cheered, victory dancing around the restaurant.

Kim giggled and smiled at Drakken's mystified expression. "That's Ron for you. He never changes."

_And that's perfectly fine with me._

**I apologize if there's any OOC-ness. I haven't written a Kim Possible fic in a while, so I'm a little rusty :P **

**Review please, and no flames!**


	2. First Victim

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

**First Victim**

"Are you sure you have everything?" James Possible fretted, moving towards his daughter's backpack. "If not I-"

"Dad," Kim smiled and placed her hand over her father's. "I'm going to be just fine. All of my stuff was sent to my dorm and if something is missing I'll get you to send it over."

The Possible family stood in the bustling airport. The frantic and stressed-out business people and travellers that scurried by were ignored by the group, as their main concern was saying goodbye to Kim. The redhead adjusted the backpack hanging on her shoulders and swallowed thickly. "I...really should go catch my flight."

"As soon as you get settled in give us a call." Ann said, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. "That's an order."

"Will do, Mom." Kim's eyes welled up with tears and she threw her arms around her parents. "I'm gonna miss you way badly."

"Us to, Kimmie-Cub." James hugged his daughter tightly. "But you're a Possible, and a Possible can do anything. You'll be a fine addition to London's academic population."

"Thanks, Dad." Kim rubbed her wet eyes and crouched down beside her brothers, who were staring at the dusty airport floor sullenly. "See you later, Tweebs. Try not to give the 'rents too much trouble."

"We'll try," they muttered. Jim cleared his throat and glanced up at his sister with sad eyes. "We're gonna miss you, Butt-Brain."

"And I'm gonna miss you dorks too," Kim whispered and pulled them into a hug. Ann and James joined in and after a moment, Kim reluctantly pulled away from the warmth and love. "I really need to get going." She sniffled. "I promise I'll give a ring as soon as I get settled in my dorm room."

"Have fun, Kimmie." Ann gave a watery smile. "We're so proud of you."

"I love you guys." Kim waved and slowly shuffled towards her plane...and away from the place she called home.

...

Ron squeezed his baby sister tightly. Hana sensed her brother's sadness and whimpered softly. "Don't cry, Han. I'll be back for Christmas." Ron offered a smile. "And if there's a baddie terrorizing Middleton, you can bet Kim and I will be dropping by."

"Son, we're proud of you." Ron's father gave his hand a firm squeeze. "Make sure to call often."

"I will." Ron gave his sister back to his mother, who pulled him in for one last hug. Ron sadly pulled away and glanced up to see Kim coming towards them. "Ready, KP?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kim admitted. She smiled softly at Ron's parents. "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable."

"Kim," Mildred Stoppable smiled warmly at her son's girlfriend and best friend. "Take good care of our boy."

"I promise," Kim assured the woman. "We'll be back for a visit as soon as we can."

"I love you," Ron called as they started for their plane. "Make sure Hana practices her sick dance moves! It's important!"

The duo boarded their plane and collapsed into their seats. "No turning back now," the blonde sighed as he loaded their backpacks into the overhead compartment.

"Aren't you at least a little pumped?" Kim asked, settling back into her seat and fastening her seatbelt.

"Yeah, I guess." Ron adjusted the position of his seat and leaned back. "And we're only going to be a few blocks away from each other, so that's a bonus."

"It's a new adventure." Kim agreed. "How'd you do with security?"

"It took forever!" Ron exclaimed. "It got worse when I forgot to take my cell phone out of my pocket and the alarms went wacko. What about you?"

The redhead grinned sheepishly. "They let me to the front of the line and I passed with no prob."

"Star treatment," Ron grumbled. "I'd be getting some of that too if everyone remembered the sidekick-who, by the way, is the Ultimate Monkey Master."

Kim arched an eyebrow and cast a glance at her boyfriend. "Uh-huh. When was the last time you went all freaky-blue?"

"Er...a few weeks ago when we kicked Warlordian butt." Ron admitted. "I just gotta figure out how to tap into my mojo when I need it."

"You could always ask Sensei." Kim suggested.

Ron frowned. "The guy is the bon-diggity bomb, but he always speaks in riddles that make my head spin. He'd probably tell me that in order to successfully use my power when I need it I need to connect with my soul or something deep like that." He turned to stare thoughtfully out the window. The seatbelt sign had been turned on and they were now cruising through the air. "I wonder how Monkey Fist did it."

The thought of his stone-encased arch-foe caused a feeling which he couldn't identify rise up in his chest. "The dude seemed to have the power down-pat."

"Well, he did spend his whole life studying Tai Shing Pek Kwar." Kim reminded. "It only makes sense that he mastered it as quickly as he did-although not to the extent you have. I don't recall him turning freaky-blue."

"And he never will." Ron muttered. "DNAmy...she dug him up, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She managed to do so without releasing him as the Yono." Kim confirmed.

"Do you...do you think she'll find a way to bring him back?"

Kim tilted her head to the side. "Do you want him back?" She asked curiously.

"We could be civil when we wanted to be..."Ron finally answered slowly. "If I had the chance, I would want to ask him a few questions. And it's kind of weird not having to face any monkey weirdness on a daily basis."

"Yeah, it is." Kim agreed. The British man had not gone forgotten by the duo and Kim was always surprised when the villain occasionally occupied her thoughts. She supposed, after you spend a few years battling someone, they tend to stay a part of your life whether they're truly there or not.

Ron wrapped his hand around Kim's. "To our new adventure."

Kim smiled softly. "To our new adventure."

...

Kim and Ron managed to survive the ten-hour flight by sleeping and talking about their first meet up in England. When the plane landed the two grabbed their bags and a taxi. Kim's college was the first stop and the taxi pulled up to the curb. Ron pressed against the window and gaped at the sprawling green lawns, colourful gardens and old-style brick buildings. "This place is swankin'!"

"I thought so." Kim smiled with excitement and anticipation. She paid the driver her share of the ride and leaned in to give her boyfriend a kiss. "We're meeting tomorrow at the little coffee shop on the corner, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Ron confirmed. "Good luck KP!"

"Bye!" Rufus chattered, waving his little arm.

Kim watched as the taxi pulled away before taking a deep breath. She gripped the straps of her backpack and headed up the lush green lawn. She could see the parking lot a few yards away. It was jam-packed, with new students clinging to their parents and old students walking casually up the campus like they owned the place. Kim pulled out her campus map and attempted to identify where her dorm was but it was difficult, considering she didn't even know which end of the campus she was on.

"Need some help, love?"

Kim turned around and smiled at a girl wearing a bright purple shirt that read, _Ask Me a Question! _"Actually, I do. Where's dorm three?"

The student pointed at a low-rise brick building at the other end of the lawn. "Right over there. Do you know your room number?"

"376," Kim recited promptly.

"Then you'll be on the third floor. If you have any more questions my fellow peers will be happy to help."

"Thanks a bunch," Kim said gratefully and began the walk to her dorm. The morning sun shone down on her and the jet-lag began to fall in. Her watch suddenly beeped and Kim answered it. "Hey, Wade."

"Made it safe and sound, then?"

"All good," Kim agreed. "But I'm ready to drop. Grabbing a flight to England at four p.m. in Middleton means you arrive in London at eight in the morning." The girl paused and frowned. "And that means it's really two in the morning where you are because London is six hours ahead of Colorado! Wade! It's _way _past your bedtime!"

Wade grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to make sure you got there safely. And you did! Your stuff should be in your dorm room. I had it expressed delivered."

"Thanks, Wade." Kim smiled tiredly. "Now get some sleep-at least one of us will be able to."

"Later, Kim." Wade signed off and when glanced up she was surprised to see that she had arrived at the building during her conversation. The redhead entered the main lobby and eyed the plush couches, chairs and oak front desk with awe.

"Can I help you?" The man at the front desk asked.

"I'm looking for my dorm," Kim explained. "376?"

"Elevator is down the hall." The man pointed. "I'm Gregory Jackson. If you need to have your student card renewed with college dollars, come and let me know."

"Got it." Kim smiled at him and hurried down the hall. She climbed into the elevator and pressed the third button. The elevator rose up and she took a quick breath. "Please let my roommate be cool," she begged. "Or at least someone I can tolerate."

The elevator came to a stop and Kim walked out. She scanned the dozens of doors lining the wall and finally spotted the wooden door that read, _376 _in golden numbers. Kim removed her brand-new college student card and swiped it. The door clicked and granted her entrance.

The redhead peered into the room and immediately spotted her roommate unpacking on one side of the room. The black-haired girl was taking out clothes and placing them neatly into a dresser. Kim ventured further into the room and cleared her throat. "Hi. I'm-"

"Kim Possible," the girl exclaimed in shock. "No way! _You're _my roommate?"

"I am." Kim confirmed. "It's nice to meet you...?"

"Starry Hawthorne." The girl introduced, holding out her hand. Kim shook it firmly. "Wow. I never would have guessed in a million light-years my roommate would be the famous Kim Possible."

"I'm really not famous," Kim said bashfully. "I'm just a regular girl who has mad cheerleading skills."

"Then you're definitely one of the most well-known teenagers in the world." Starry collapsed on her bed and eyed her with interest. "What are you majoring in?"

"Political science."

"Me too!" Starry gasped. "This is so cool! We're gonna be great friends, I can tell."

Kim put down her backpack and approached the stack of cardboard boxes by her naked bed. She picked up her college timetable from the top of the stack and scanned it with a confident smile. _So far, so good._

...

Ron barged into his solo-room and tossed his bag to the ground. "Here it is, Rufus! Our new digs!"

Rufus chattered happily and scurried out of his pocket, investigating their new surroundings. Ron studied the plain cream walls and grey carpet. "The place could use some sprucing up. Nothing a few glossy posters won't fix."

The blonde beamed and prepared to unpack-only to find that there was _nothing _to unpack. "Ooh, this isn't giving me a good feeling." He whipped his cell phone from his pocket and pressed the second number on speed-dial. After a few rings Wade answered.

"What's up, Ron?"

"Where's my stuff?" Ron cried. "My room is frighteningly empty, Wade!"

"Nothing arrived?" Wade asked in surprise.

"Your tone of voice isn't helping me feel any better about this."

"Hang on; I'll see if I can contact the people n charge of transporting your stuff."

Ron tapped his foot impatiently. A couple of minutes later and Wade came back on. "There's good news and bad news. What do you want first?"

"Good news," Ron groaned. "I don't think I can take the bad news right off the bat."

"Okay. The good news is that your stuff is on its way. The plane had a minor issue and delayed the flight, but everything's good now. You should get it by tonight."

"Bad news?"

"Well, the issue was that the hatch leading to the luggage containment came open due to a rusted hinge. The workers managed to shut it before a considerable amount of luggage was lost."

"Meaning...?" Ron urged.

"One box fell through the hatch." Wade informed. "And they gave me a box count from your stash. I really hate to say this..."

_Oh no._

"But you're missing a box of pants."

"_Oh, come ON!"_

...

The next few days passed without major incident. Kim collected her car from the Port of London, gave Captain Louis a huge thank-you hug and met with Ron every morning and every night. Kim was feeling confident in this phase in her life.

At least, she was up until she went out to eat with a few of political-science classmates.

Lunch had gone innocently enough. They asked a few get-to-know-you questions and chatted about boys, normal stuff. And then they got into what Kim considered to be rocky territory.

"You know, I don't think Professor Terrance covered the subject of justice well enough for me." Starry remarked as she picked at her salad. "I know it's only the fourth day of class, but I would have thought he would have started out by pointing out the flaws in the justice system."

"Like how they let mad scientists and insane geneticists roam free." Holly Appleton sneered. "I mean, it can't be too hard to track them down. Kim does it."

Kim shrunk back slightly as the gazes turned on her. "I have some help-"

"Yeah, but Kim isn't an official member of any police force or agency." Starry pointed out, cutting Kim off. "She probably is as fed up with the lax punishment around the villains as we are. Right, Kim?"

"It's hardly the prison's fault." Kim defended. "They're not exactly equipped with resources to prevent exploding golf balls or swarms of monkey ninjas."

"Exactly," Starry pointed a fork at the girl. "We were just talking yesterday while you were out, Kim, on how the mad scientists and mutant villains of world should be given the death penalty, even in places where capital punishment is abolished."

It was as if the air vanished, leaving Kim struggling to breathe.

"I mean," Starry continued. "They keep escaping and they keep trying to take over/destroy the world. Why do we let this keep happening? They can't rely on Kim to keep knocking their sorry-butts back in jail. Drastic measures need to be taken. Take the Dementor guy, for instance. He tried to take over the world multiply times by using harmful methods. If they want to harm us, why should we freak about harming them? Right Kim?"

The sudden image of Dementor being tossed in the electric chair made Kim sick to her stomach.

"No," she answered instantly. "I can't say I agree with you."

The girls gaped at her. "Are you serious?" Starry asked incredulously. "After everything those jerks have done to you?"

Kim couldn't explain why she felt the way she did. She just knew that she would never, _ever _allow death by unnatural causes to come to her enemies.

And she didn't know why she felt so strongly about it.

"I still don't think it's the proper thing to do." Kim muttered. She got up, unsettled by the conversation and not wanting to explain her opinion on such a matter. "I'm gonna go meet up with my boyfriend. See you later."

The redhead left, ignoring the startled and mildly disgusted looks shot after her.

...

"Wade finally managed to send me a box of pants, which is cool, since I didn't want to be wearing the same pair for the next two weeks." Ron informed his girlfriend, taking a bite of his doughnut as he spoke. Kim had asked that they meet at the coffee shop (which had become their regular meeting place) and the boy was more than happy to agree. "How have you been doing?"

Kim did not answer. She was staring at the table, her brow furrowed. Concerned, Ron nudged her arm. "What's up, KP?"

"My roommate and a few of my classmates were discussing a touchy topic that made me feel pretty uncomfortable." Kim admitted. "They thought that Dementor and all of our enemies should be given the death penalty for their crimes."

Ron paled. "Yikes. That's harsh."

"Everyone has their own opinion, and I'm down with that. I just wish I knew why the image of Dementor perishing made me so sick to my stomach." Kim rested her chin in her hands. "He would kill me in a heartbeat if he could."

"We're heroes," Ron said simply. "We save everyone, including the bad guys."

Kim nodded idly, but she had a feeling there was more to her reason than that. "How have you been doing?"

Ron flinched. "Well, the pants news was the upside." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "But I got in major trouble in class today."

"What happened?"

"The cook was teaching us how to make filet mignon, and when he went to open the cupboard...Rufus came toppling out."

"Sorry," Rufus squeaked, peeking out of Ron's pocket apologetically.

"Everyone freaked?" Kim guessed.

"They freaked," Ron answered grimly. "Class was cancelled and now we're forced to have the health inspector. She arrives tomorrow and if I don't get Rufus out of the building, I'll most likely get kicked out."

"I can take him for the next few days," Kim offered. "Just until the heat dies down. Then you can take him back and be more careful with where you take him."

Ron brightened. "Sounds like a plan, KP. You hear that, Rufus? You're bunking with Kim for the next few days."

"Sleepover!" Rufus cheered.

_Beep-beep-beep._

"What's the sitch?" Kim answered.

"I figured I'd give you guys a blast from home." Wade smiled. "Someone's breaking into the Museum of Paris, and there's only one thing they could be after. The museum is having a special exhibit on the sacred diamond of Moringoti. It's priceless."

"And that makes it snatchable for any villain." Kim finished. "What baddie is it this time?"

"I'll give you a hint-he once wore a dress."

"Professor Dementor." Kim smirked. "I think we ought to pay him a visit, what do you think?"

"Sounds rockin'!" Ron agreed. "Hey, waiter! Can we take two cups of coffee to go, por favor!"

...

In the rocky cliffs of Scotland stood an old-fashioned stone castle, a rolling green golf course surrounding the structure. Within the castle was an old, overweight Scottish man with an obsession with golfing. And as he cooked his haggas, he had no idea what would soon befall him.

Duff Killigan stood near his stove, the aroma of cooking sheep's stomach causing him to sigh with happiness. "There's nothin' like me Gram Killigan's haggus."

Just as he lowered the flickering flame burning beneath his dinner, a soft _thump _echoed outside the kitchen door. Duff narrowed his eyes and stormed into the drawing room, where the noise had come from. "Who be going there?" He demanded.

His eyes caught a figure perched on his wooden bookshelf. "Aye, lass. I have nae been doin' anythin' evil lately! I was jus' cookin' me lunch! Can an old villain not do tha' in peace?" He asked, under the belief he was speaking to Kim Possible. After all, there wasn't really anyone else who would sneak through his humble castle at such an hour.

"On the contrary," a soft, silky voice whispered. "Your very existence is a crime to humanity, Duff Killigan."

The Scottish man froze. Very slowly, he inched towards his golf bag stuffed in the corner of the room. "Yeh are nae Kim Possible."

"No, but I know of her well." The stranger crawled across the ceiling and in that instant Duff knew he was dealing with something out of his comfort zone. "I'm here for you, Duff."

"Hearing that from a lass would normally make me day," Duff drawled. He twisted on his heel and snagged his golf bag, quickly whipping around to face the intruder once more. "Bu' I don' think I'm gonna like what yeh have in mind."

The stranger dove from the ceiling and straight at the golfer. Duff quickly shot multiple exploding golf balls at the rapidly approaching figure but to his shock the projectiles had no effect. The stranger landed neatly in front of the helpless Duff and the man had to hold back a scream of fear.

The girl in front of him was covered in a navy-blue substance that squirmed when she moved. The only part of her body that showed was her mouth. "I suppose I have you at a disadvantage." She whispered, wrapping a hand tightly around Duff's neck, cutting off his air supply. "I know your name but you don't know mine. You may call me...the Purger. And soon, Duff, your time will be up."

**Accents are not my strong point xD  
Kim strikes me as the type of person who'd be against capital punishment. But really, the point of that conversation was to get Kim to realize there's a more important reason why she doesn't want death to come to her enemies-and by the end of this story she'll figure out that reason :P **

**Review please!**


	3. Mysterious Appearance

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

**Mysterious Appearance**

Professor Dementor carefully crouched on the glass ceiling of the Museum of Paris. He removed a glass-cutter from his jacket pocket and carved a perfect circle. He removed the piece of glass and smiled wickedly at the green-blue diamond that rested on a velvet pillow directly below him. Lasers skimmed the floor and the area around the priceless diamond.

"They really must try harder," he mused to himself. He yanked on the rope tied securely around his waist and jumped through the hole in the ceiling. The rope went taunt inches before the man struck the marble pedestal the diamond was resting on. He pulled a similar-looking gem from his pocket (made completely of glass) and quickly replaced the priceless gem with the fake one.

The alarms stayed silent.

"Ah-ha!" Dementor cackled. "Let us see Drakken do that-oh, vait, can't make those jokes anymore." He mused, recalling his rival's reformation. "Oh vell, more for-"

The rope holding him suddenly snapped and he crashed to the floor, setting off the alarms in the process. "Oh, for Peter's sake! Vhy didn't I disarm those blasted t'ings when I had a chance?"

"You were a little too cocky in your abilities. And as always, that's your downfall."

Dementor glared at the teen duo framed in the exhibit entrance. "You t'ink you 'ave von? You are vrong!"

He whipped a laser gun from the holder hanging on his belt and fired at the heroes. Kim and Ron quickly avoided the projectiles. "Block the exit, Ron!" Kim ordered as she used her cheerleading skills to dance around the lasers on the floor and the ones being fired at her by the professor.

"Sure thing, KP!" Ron stood dutifully in front of the only way out of the exhibit and took a sip of his now-cold coffee. He spat it out, nose wrinkled in disgust. "Black? I didn't ask for black! That's nasty!"

"I told you to try it when we were there." Kim chided, landing a swift kick to Dementor's arm and knocking the laser gun out of his hand. "But nooo. You had to wait until we were at the mission destination."

"I always get thirsty on missions! And I always forget to bring a water bottle." Ron pouted, his daily problems once more haunting him.

Kim rolled her eyes and ducked as Dementor tried to land a punch. She dropped to the ground and kicked his legs out from under him. She then quickly pinned him to the floor and removed the gem from his jacket pocket. The redhead removed her lipstick weapon from her pocket and fired the elastic coating at the evil professor. She grinned in victory as the man's arms were pinned to his sides. "You're off your game today."

Dementor scowled and tried to pry the elastic coating off of him. "You vould not be saying that if my henchmen vere 'ere! But _no_! Tonight _'ad _to be their bowling night!"

"Yo, Professor Dementor!" Ron called, cautiously jumping over the lasers to get to the duo. A beam singed his foot and he yelped in pain. Kim sighed in exasperation and used her hairdryer grappling-hook to pull Ron to safety. "That stuff burns," the blonde muttered, rubbing his foot. "Hey, Professor D, do you like your coffee black?" He held out his cardboard coffee cup.

"Yes," the man answered slowly.

"Perf! You can have this." Ron shoved the cup into his pinned hand. "They messed up my order and I'd hate to waste it. It's kinda cold."

"Ron!" Kim groaned as Dementor managed to stretch the coating far enough to bring the drink to his parched lips. "You're not supposed to reward the bad guy!"

"Hardly a reward!" Dementor sniffed. "This is _very _cold."

_Beep-beep-beep._

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked, holding her Kimmunicator up to her face.

"Did ya catch Dementor?" Wade asked.

"Vhat do you think?" Dementor hollered. He had given up trying to break free of the bonds and was now sipping the cold beverage moodily.

Wade chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll give Global Justice a shout to come-"

A loud cracking resounded throughout the museum exhibit. Startled, Kim glanced up to see that half of the glass ceiling had shattered and glass shards were raining towards them. The redhead reached for Dementor but before she could pull him away from potential harm a navy-blue rope shot down and wrapped around the professor. The man gave a startled yelp as he was pulled towards the ceiling and out into the night.

"We gotta book it, KP!" Ron hollered, guarding his face from the glass. Kim copied his defensive movement and the two ran from the exhibit, the priceless diamond clutched firmly in Kim's hand.

The teens stumbled onto the large stone steps leading to the museum just as police cruisers rolled up. "What happened?" An officer asked as he climbed from his cruiser.

Kim held out the sacred diamond. "I got the priceless artifact but not the irritating bad guy."

"You did good Mizz Possible!" The officer beamed and took the gem from Kim's hands. "Merci!"

"No problemo." Ron said cheerfully. "And don't worry. We'll get Dementor next time."

The officer thanked them once more before he and his co-workers began sealing the area off. Kim and Ron started towards their rendezvous for a ride back to London. "Who do you think threw the rope down for Dementor?" Kim questioned.

"Guy probably got a new sidekick." Ron shrugged dismissively. "It's the new villain trend."

"And you know this how?"

"Well, I don't. I just think having a sidekick would be a villain trend."

"Okay then." Kim rolled her eyes. "You wanna give me Rufus before you forget?"

"Oh, right! Have fun, little buddy!" Ron took Rufus out of his pocket and handed him to Kim. "Remember, be good!"

"I will!" Rufus squeaked, immediately snuggling in Kim's pant pocket. Kim smiled and assured herself that Dementor and his mysterious sidekick would be caught next time.

But despite what they believed, Professor Dementor was now a captive, not free.

...

A week later, the night found Kim in her dorm room, lounging on her bed piled high with Cuddle-Buddies and reading her textbook. Starry sat at the desk, researching for the upcoming test. "Second week of school and it's already test after test and paper after paper." She sighed. "This is so not like high school. How are you coming on the paper for Globalization?"

"Finished it," Kim admitted, glancing over her textbook with a sheepish smile.

Starry gaped at her. "Seriously? The professor gave us the assignment three days ago! It has to be twenty pages long!"

"I know and all requirements to the paper were met. I had a high school teacher that really pushed us to work hard and get everything done within a few days. He once told us we had to read _Lord of the Flies _in two days."

"He sounds like a jerk."

"He can come off that way." Kim smiled softly at the memory of her long-time teacher. "Mr. Barkin is tough but fair. He doesn't like to show it, but he cares about the students and their education. He's a cool guy."

"I wish I had had a teacher like that." Starry sighed. "Then I could be in the position you are now."

The girl turned and went back to work. Kim reviewed a few more paragraphs in her textbook before her Kimmunicator beeped, signalling an incoming call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kimmie. You busy?"

"Just studying," Kim replied, pushing her textbook aside gratefully. "And your call is a welcome distraction. What's up, Shego?"

"Dr. D and I were just going to pop by-"

"Whoa, whoa. London isn't exactly a hop, skip and a jump away from Middleton." Kim said incredulously. "You can't be coming all the way here just to visit."

"Alright, we have some Global Justice work to do-"

"Wait, wait, you _joined _Global Justice?"

"_Let me finish!_ We have some Global Justice work to do but we thought we'd stop by and see how our little Princess and Buffoon are holding up."

"We're fine, thank you. There, I saved you a stop." Kim teased. "Now tell me all about Global Justice."

"Hilarious. Look, I need a break from all this 'hero work'. It's way too much at one time. Either you pick the meeting place or Dr. D and I bust down your door."

"I'd rather you didn't." Kim grinned.

"Then pick the place, Kimmie. We'll tell you all about our new job."

"Ron and I usually meet at Coffee Beans, the coffee shop between our colleges. You need directions or-?"

"We got a GPS." Shego informed. "Dr. D actually caved and bought one-although it was for the purpose of not having to ask for directions."

"Men," Kim laughed. "Alright, I'm guessing you're near, so I'll give Ron a ring and we'll meet you there."

"Sounds good, Princess. See you in a few."

Kim hung up and jumped to her feet. She noticed Starry gaping at her in stunned disbelief. "What?"

"You're actually meeting up with Shego?" Starry asked. "The villain who has tried to kill you multiple times?"

"She's reformed," Kim defended. "And she's pretty cool once you get to know her."

"Are they going to be around often?" Starry demanded.

"They'll probably pop in once and a while." Kim shrugged. "What's the deal?"

Starry sighed heavily. "Kim, you're a really cool person. But I'm not comfortable with the possibility of having villains coming by at any time for a visit. You can say their reformed, but I don't believe it."

"Then it's a good thing your opinion doesn't matter to me." Kim said before she could bite her tongue.

"I'm genuinely concerned and frightened!" Starry snapped, heat rising to her face. "I thought you of all people could understand where I'm coming from!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to tell Shego and Dr. Drakken _not _to visit." Kim said firmly. She grabbed her jacket and slung it on. "If you're gonna wig out about this, fine. I'll transfer to a single room. I'll stop by the desk right now and make the request. It's been a good two weeks. Later."

And she stormed out before Starry could say another word.

...

"Looking good, Dr. D!" Ron hollered as the man entered the coffee shop with Shego following behind. The blue-skinned man glanced up and made his way over to the teen duo.

"Please keep your voice down," Drakken pleaded as he collapsed into the red leather opposite of Ron. "I attract enough attention as it is."

Shego grinned and yanked playfully on a yellow petal. "Yeah, a blue man with yellow petals around his head isn't too hard to miss. You'd be surprised how many people want to take pictures with him. And it's not because he saved the world."

"New topic!" Drakken snapped. "Preferably one not related to my botany problem."

"How's college life so far?" Shego asked as she waved her arm in the air, motioning for the nearby waiter to come over.

"Good." Kim tried to smile but Shego saw past the fakeness in an instant.

"What happened?"

Kim was saved from answering when the waiter approached. "Hot chocolate, please. Extra whipped cream."

"A medium coffee with _milk_ and _sugar_." Ron stressed. "No black coffee!"

"I, on the other hand, would like black coffee." Drakken ordered.

"Ditto." Shego said distractedly, keeping her eyes on Kim. The redhead was looking everywhere except for her. The waiter scribbled down their orders on a small notepad and left. "Alright, Kimmie, who spit in your cereal?"

"Nothing!" Kim insisted. "I'm fine."

"Actually, you look a little illin', KP." Ron frowned in concern. "You okay?"

"I put in a room-change request form before I left for here," Kim admitted. "Since there aren't too many people wanting single rooms, I'm switching into one tomorrow morning. The form will be approved tonight."

"Single rooms are badical." Ron approved. "No one to complain about the mess or the odour. Is that what happened between your roommate and you?"

"Uh...no." Kim rolled her eyes. "Thankfully, there were no odour issues. We just had a severe difference in opinions."

"You mean the whole capital punishment dealio?"

Kim shot her boyfriend a stern glare, stopping him from elaborating on the topic. "Not quite."

"It was us, right?"

Startled, Kim glanced up and met Shego's knowing green eyes. Drakken blinked in confusion. "Us?" He echoed. "What about us?"

"My roommate was a little uncomfortable with me meeting up with my former archenemies." She finally said.

"And you walked out because of _that_?" Drakken asked in disbelief. "You could have just _told _us and we wouldn't have come by."

"But I wanted you to."

It surprised Kim how much she meant it.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Ain't nobody gonna come between us and our badical ex-villain buddies."

"That's actually really sweet." Shego could not help but smile. "You know, Princess, if the girl gives you anymore trouble I can-"

"No," Kim interrupted before Shego could start listing the horrible things she would gladly do. "It's no big. And you're _reformed_."

"Sort of reformed." Shego corrected. "I still have the itch."

"Well, try not to scratch it." Kim rolled her eyes. "Other than that, how's work at Global Justice going and how did you get the job?"

"We took you up on your suggestion. The work is actually pretty good." Shego admitted. "We haven't been doing much field work so it's nice to power up the old hovercraft and get out."

"No villains giving you a hard time?"

"We've come to an agreement with Global Justice that we wouldn't sell out our colleagues. Dr. Betty Director was pretty cool about that and we pretty much just stay at main headquarters. Dr. D does his science thing and I train new recruits. The Global Justice High Council isn't too happy with us keeping in contact with our friends and not revealing any juicy information, but Dr. Director keeps shutting down their concerns." Shego grinned. "You know what she says every time the big wigs call to complain?"

"What?" Kim asked as she attempted to mull over exactly what the GJ High Council did.

"She says, _Kim Possible has faith in them, and that's more than enough for me._ Your reputation exceeds you, Princess."

Kim beamed. If the director of the greatest espionage agency in the world held her decisions so high, then she had to be doing something right.

...

Dr. James Timothy Possible walked down the well-tread corridors to the research lab of Middleton's astrophysicist's center. He rapped twice on the metal door and waited a moment before he was let in by his fellow rocket scientist Dr. Morrison.

"I must admit, contacting me by a passing a note during this morning's briefing seemed a little childish." James arched an eyebrow and waved said note in the air. "What's with all the hush-hush?"

"Come and see for yourself." Dr. Morrison smiled with excitement and she pointed to a small glass container sitting on the lab table. James wandered over and studied the navy-blue lump inside.

"I give up." He finally said after a moment's inspection. "What's so important about this that you had to tell me to meet you here through a _note?"_

Dr. Morrison simply turned on the heat lamps surrounded the container. Once the hot light struck the substance it began to squirm, squeaking angrily. James gaped in shock. "What _is _this?"

"That's what we need your help to find out." The man smiled. "It was found near Upperton University by the school's student science assistants. Since Middleton has the only astrophysicist center in the Tri-City they sent this sample to us."

"As eager as I am to discover what this is and where it came from, isn't Area 51 a little more equipped to handle this?" James asked.

"That's the beauty of it. Because Upperton found it and gave it to us, we get to do a full study on it so long as we keep the details to ourselves."

"Well, high-ho then!" James exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Let's get to researching. What do you think it is?"

"I don't have an exact idea, but I know for sure that whatever this material is, it came from outer space."

**And there goes Dementor. The Purger is wasting no time :P**


	4. Mission: Start

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

**Mission: Start**

_Beep-beep-beep._

The insistent beeping from her Kimmunicator roused Kim from her slumber. The girl was about to sleepily apologize to her roommate for the noise when she remembered that as of five days ago, she was living alone. With a groggy sigh Kim snatched the device from her wooden nightstand table and answered it. "What's the sitch?"

Wade took in Kim's half-lidded eyes and the fact that her image on the screen was sideways. "Oops. Sorry, I forgot that six in the evening here means it's twelve in the morning for you."

"No big," Kim yawned. "You know you can call me, beep me, anytime you wanna reach me."

"I know." A smile tugged at Wade's lips for a moment before he grew serious. "Kim, I've been trying to track down Professor Dementor and I have some weird news."

"How weird?" Kim asked, sitting up and slouching against her pillow.

"Barkin briefly-dating Shego weird," Wade answered. "I've located his lair, but the thing is Dementor hasn't _been _there since you faced him at the Museum of Paris."

Kim shrugged. "He's probably hiding somewhere else under another person's name and keeping his old one open as a decoy."

"But that's not like him." Wade pointed out. "I also got a notice that Duff Killigan hasn't been paying any of his bills. Considering he's a villain, that's not too surprising. But when the bill collector went to pay a visit, there was no sign of him."

"Probably bailed."

"The guy hasn't been seen for over two weeks. Maybe even longer." Wade added. "

"I'm sure it's nothing," Kim said dismissively, eager to get back to sleep. "They're probably hiding out, concocting their latest evil scheme and avoiding bill collectors. They'll show up eventually, I'm sure of it. But thanks for the info, Wade."

"Anytime." Wade smiled and disconnected. Kim yawned once more and snuggled into her covers.

_If Wade can't even find those guys, they're probably thinking up something really devious._

...

It was only two hours later when Kim's wrist communicator started beeping again. Mildly annoyed the redhead sat up and ran her fingers through her messy hair. "Someone better be in trouble," she muttered. "If this is just a pleasure call I'm gonna have a serious talk with whoever's on the other end about time differences."

She pushed the button and held the device closer to her mouth upon discovering that it wasn't Wade with a video call. "Hello?"

"Kim!"

The fact that it was _Bonnie's _voice on the other end was enough to surprise Kim into silence. But add in a sobbing, hysterical Bonnie crying her name and that was enough to pull her out of her shock. "What's the sitch?" Kim demanded, jumping to her feet and searching the carpeted floor frantically for her shoes. "Are you okay?"

"Junior's _gone_, Kim!"

The teen hero halted in her mad search for footwear to process this. "Well, Junior and his father tend to go off and do their villainous hobby thing," she said slowly. "Maybe he forgot to-"

"He told me they'd be in Florence, Italy for a week." Bonnie recited immediately. "They've been gone for two days and for those two days he's called, texted and sent me flowers via express delivery. None of that happened today, Kim. I thought that something was wrong with my phone but its fine. And Junior's phone is top-notch. It _always _works. Even if it didn't, he'd stoop down so low as to use a payphone just to hear my voice."

Kim sunk down to the edge of her bed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm sure he's fine, Bonnie."

"Kim, your little catchphrase thingy is _call me, beep me when you wanna reach me._" Bonnie snapped. "And I reached you Kim, and we both know I wouldn't do so unless it was of the utmost importance."

Kim cast a glance at the glowing red numbers on her digital clock. It was two in the morning, which meant it was three in the morning in Florence, Italy. "Alright, Bon. I'll go check to see what's up."

"Thank you, Kim." Bonnie said sincerely. "I'll be waiting for the call back."

Kim yawned and shuffled around the room, getting her clothes together. After she was dressed she called Wade, asking him to tell Ron to meet her at the parking garage where their car was stored. "Where are you going?" Wade asked after he delivered the message.

"Italy," Kim sighed. "I got a couple of Senor Seniors to check on. Can you find out where their latest mansion/base is located?"

"Coordinates are loaded in your Kimmunicator." Wade informed after a minute of frantic searching. "I'm not getting any traces of body heat, so no one's home currently. You still going?"

"I promised Bonnie." Kim shrugged. "Thanks, Wade. Talk to you in a few."

The redhead adjusted her black gloves and made her way to the campus parking garage, where her beloved car awaited her. She slid into the driver's seat and started it up, enjoying the soft rumble underneath her seat. Just as she finished fixing the mirrors her boyfriend stumbled in, his blonde hair a tangled mess.

"Hey, KP." Ron panted and kissed her in greeting. He buckled his seatbelt and leaned against the soft seat, eyes closing. "Ready to rescue Junior from whatever?"

"I think Bonnie's freaking out a bit." Kim admitted as she started the car. "But like my website says, if you need help you can call me anytime."

"Call you, beep you!" Rufus squeaked, poking his head out of Ron's pocket.

"I'm just gonna nap. Wake me up when-"Ron was so tired he collapsed in sleep before he could finish his sentence.

Kim shook her head. "I don't know about you, Rufus, but I definitely don't want to listen to Mister Snore-Fest for the whole trip. How about some tunes?"

"Crank it!" Rufus cheered.

...

Thanks to hover car-mode and super-car speed, the teen heroes made it to the Senor Senior residence by dawn. The morning sun cast an orangey-glow on the magnificent white-brick mansion. As usual, Senior did not leave out the high stone walls lined with barbed wire. Kim shook her head at the predictability and shot her grappling hook at the wall. "Here we go," she warned, grabbing onto Ron's arm. The two sped up the wall and Kim easily flipped over the top.

Ron, on the other hand, got caught on the wire by the seat of his pants. "Ugh, you must be joking!"

Kim rolled her eyes and helped her boyfriend down. Ron scowled as the familiar _riip _sounded as he was pulled from the unintentional trap. "Great. Just perf."

"We'll get you a new pair of pants before we head home." Kim promised. The teens crept alongside the edge of the grand-sized pool and picked the lock on the patio door. They cautiously moved through the house and came upon the main room.

"Oh, wow." Ron breathed, stunned.

All of the furniture in the main room was upturned-stuffing from cushions lined the floor and decorative knick-knacks were smashed into pieces. The curtains were torn and a window was smashed. "I think Bonnie had a right to be freaked out," Kim muttered as she studied the damage. "Look for clues. Whoever took Junior means business."

The duo spent a few minutes carefully searching the room. It soon became apparent that whoever attacked Junior was a professional, as there was nothing too out of place.

"Oh, wait, what about this?" Ron held up a small piece of navy-blue material.

"That's just curtain material." Kim pointed at the torn curtains, which were also navy blue.

"Hmm. It seems kinda squishy to be-"

"_What have you done?"_

The booming, accented voice of Senior echoed throughout the destroyed room. Kim and Ron turned to see their archenemy framed in the entryway. The man, who normally spoke to them with warmth, had a frosty fury to his tone.

Kim held up her hands defensively as Senior stormed forward, cane gripped tightly in hand. "I know what you're thinking and it's not true." Kim said quickly, blocking a crushing blow of the cane. "Bonnie called us!"

Senior froze upon hearing the name of his son's girlfriend. Eyes still narrowed in suspicion, he lowered his cane. "Why did my son's little senorita call you?" A sudden thought struck him and he glanced around, frowning. "Speaking of which, where is my son?"

"That's what Bonnie called us about. She was worried when Junior didn't contact her and we have reason to believe he was taken." Kim broke the news as gently as she could.

Horror and anger crossed the man's face. "Who took my son?" He demanded fiercely. "I will scour the ends of the earth and when I find out whom-"

"Please," Kim pleaded. "I know you're angry and upset and you have a right to be. But being a villain isn't going to help this matter. You want Junior back safe and sound and I _promise _you I can do that."

Senior sat heavily on the destroyed couch and eyed the girl hesitantly. "_You _will help me?"

"It's what I do." Kim said, holding her head up high. "And I don't want anything to happen to Junior, either."

"He's a pretty decent guy when he's not slapping me silly," Ron chimed in.

Senior went silent for a moment. He had all the resources (and even more) than Kim Possible and her little genius friend had. He had money that could buy anything and anyone in the world. He had everything he needed to track his son down. But did he have the confidence that he would bring him back safely?

No...he didn't. And yet he held full confidence that Kim Possible would do everything in her power to bring his boy back safe and sound, as she had promised.

No villain could deny the girl was good at what she did.

"I accept your help." Senior finally said. "But when you are successful it will not change our relationship."

Kim's lips twitched. Considering that she thought Senior was way nicer to her than most of the other villains, she was cool with that. "I didn't expect it to. I'll be in contact, Senior. Would you like us to call the police in?"

"No, no. I'd rather it was only you who handled matters. I will be fine here. I will also handle Bonnie. I think it would be best if she heard the news from me." Senior said and for a brief instant Kim saw the vulnerability on his old face. "Thank you, Kim Possible."

"Anytime," she whispered softly. "And don't worry about a thing."

She and Ron departed, walking down the stone pathway leading to the spot where they parked the car. "Whoever took Junior knows how to disarm security systems." Kim spoke. "Not a single alarm went off when the house was breached."

"We can get Wade to do a check on the surrounding area. Maybe other security cameras caught something." Ron suggested.

"Good thinking, Ron. I'll-"

"_AAGGHH!"_

The scream, so full of fear and panic, brought Kim's adrenaline to a new level. The girl twisted on her heel and sprinted for Senior's house, smashing the front door down as she did. She frantically scanned the empty room-and found Senior's cane, lying on the floor.

"Senior?" She called, having a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Senior? Are you okay?"

Ron tumbled in after her. "What's wrong?" He panted.

Kim lifted up Senior's cane and held it out to Ron. "He's...gone."

"So Junior gets kidnapped first and now Junior?" Ron frowned in confusion. "Maybe it's ransom sitch."

"If it was a ransom sitch, whoever did this would only have taken Junior." Kim said, wishing desperately it was that simple. She thrust the cane into Ron's arms and contacted Wade. "What's up?" The twelve-year old asked.

Kim swallowed thickly. "Killigan and Dementor-have you found them yet?"

"They're still missing in action." Wade frowned upon seeing Kim's expression harden. "What's wrong?"

"Senior and Junior were kidnapped," Kim said grimly. "And I have a bad feeling Killigan and Dementor were too."

"But who would go around kidnapping _villains_?" Wade asked in disbelief. "It makes no sense!"

"That's the question of the night. And we're going to answer it." Kim said firmly. "Wade, do a search on the surrounding security cameras in this area."

"You got it." Wade saluted his friend and signed off.

The two teens left the house and began their walk back to the car. "Kim? Who'd go around snatching baddies?"

"I don't know." Kim sighed heavily. "But I have a feeling that if we don't find them soon, we won't ever see them again."

**Review please :)**


	5. Meeting Miss Freak

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

**Meeting Miss Freak**

"Did Wade find anything?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head, her eyes focussed on the sky. "Nada. It's as if they just vanished in thin air."

As soon as Kim came to the conclusion that her enemies were in danger, she sped straight for Middleton, ignoring the fact that she class to go to. Some of the villains she fought on a daily basis were locked up in Middleton Prison. If they were in danger, she would get the guards to keep a look out for anything suspicious.

"Hey, Kim."

Wade appeared in the screen on her dashboard. Kim flashed him a quick smile. "Anything?"

"Nothing on the missing villains, but I did inform head prison guard Joe Burk that he could expect you."

"Thanks a mill, Wade." Kim guided the car from the air and back on solid ground. The rubber tires squealed when they met back up with asphalt. "Keep digging."

Wade nodded and the screen went to black. Ron glanced at his girlfriend hesitantly. "If Wade can't dig something up by now, then..."

"We're dealing with something we've never dealt with before." Kim finished with a heavy sigh. "But we're Team Possible. We can do anything!"

"You, yes. Me, not so much." Ron leaned back in his seat with a pout. "If I knew how to properly tap into this Mystical Monkey Power we'd be golden. But no. And the one person who _can _use it-"He cut himself off. "Well...you know."

"Maybe Sensei can help." Kim suggested. "You'll have to work at the riddles, but he's proven to be a big help to you and your gift."

"I'll think about it." Ron compromised. "I don't know where I can fit a trip to Japan into my schedule but I'll do it if I have to."

"Spankin'." Kim flashed her boyfriend a smile and pulled up to the Middleton prison. Joe Burk spotted them from behind the iron gates that surrounded the bleak prison and he went to meet them.

"Kim Possible!" He exclaimed, pushing the gates open. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." Kim smiled. "I just have a few concerns that I'd like to discuss with you."

"If it's about the consistent prison breaks, we're trying our hardest." Joe assured the girl, twisting his grey mustache nervously. "But it's no easy feat keeping these villains put."

"I hear you," the redhead said sympathetically. "And it's not that. A few of my enemies have gone missing and I have reason to believe that the ones in jail will be in trouble as well."

"Miss, you have nothing to worry about." Joe spread his arms out, gesturing towards the prison and its heavy security. "We ensure the protection of our inmates."

"I know, but I think what we're dealing with is something extraordinary. I don't know _what_ but I'm hoping to answer that question soon."

"We'll be careful, miss. If I may ask, why did you come all the way down here to tell me this? Why not just call?"

_Why not just call?_

"I..."Kim fumbled for a moment before realizing she didn't have an answer. "I just wanted to come home for a bit I guess."

"Say no more." Joe clapped Kim on the shoulder. "Have a good night."

_Oh yeah. It may be five in the morning in Italy, but it's only ten at night here-and that means it's only four in the morning in London._

Time differences were really annoying.

She waved goodbye to Joe and climbed back in her car. "Are we stopping by our places?" Ron asked.

"Sure. It'll be nice to drop in and see the fam."

_And to distract myself from this uber-freaky mystery._

...

Deep within the earth was a deep pit. Dozens of unbreakable glass containers were stacked in the earthy ground. Darkness was everywhere and the only source of light (which was only moonlight) came from the metal door embedded in the moist soil above them-and the door was only opened when their captor came back with another colleague.

Junior pressed against the glass, arms wrapped tightly around his knees. He had no idea what the scary lady wanted with him or the others and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. The boy had not spoken a word since he was tossed into a glass chamber, but now he found his voice. "How...how many did she get?" He rasped.

"About five, I think." Dementor answered. He cradled his broken fist to his chest. He supposed it had been rather foolish to think that the glass would just shatter upon his punch. But when you're desperate you tend to do desperate things.

"What is she going to do to us?"

"I don't know, laddie." Duff responded and he sounded to be a few chambers away. "All I know is tha' we're done for."

The door flew open, sending a beam of moonlight into the darkness. Junior squinted at the new arrival. His eyes widened upon seeing the man's features thrown into the silver light. "Papi!"

"There you are, Senior." The cursed feminine voice cooed. She dropped into the pit and threw the man into the chamber beside his son. "A happy family reunion."

"What do you want with us?" Senior demanded. "If you want money, it is no object-"

"I don't want money." The Purger snapped. Her navy-blue body swung into the doorframe and she gripped the edges, holding herself above the trapped villains and casting a wicked shadow on the reflective chambers. "I want a clean world-and once you're all together I'm going to get it."

The door slammed shut, throwing them into darkness once more. "Father?" Junior whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, son. How are you?" Senior asked, relieved at seeing his son well.

"I've been better." Junior went back to the fetal position.

A moment of silence passed. Senior truly did not know what to say to comfort his son in this awful situation. No one did. After a while Junior spoke once more. "Kim Possible will save us, right? And Ron Stoppable?"

"I sure hope so, son." Senior whispered, his sentiments shared by everyone. "I sure hope so."

...

After a brief visit with the family, Kim and Ron explained hurriedly what the sitch was before taking off once more. "Today we're going to warn all the villains not in jail about this mysterious threat." Kim informed her boyfriend as they drove through the Tri-City, waiting for Wade to get back to them with coordinates. "It'll mean missing class, but this is high on the priority list."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to put them back in jail?" Ron asked.

"I think they'd be more cooperative to us if we didn't threaten them." Kim admitted. "My main goal is making sure they're aware of the danger."

_Beep-beep-beep._

Wade appeared on the screen and he didn't look happy. Kim groaned. "What's wrong?"

"They're gone, Kim." Wade reported softly. He tapped at the keys and scanned the results that appeared. "Motor Ed, Camille Leon, Adrena Lynn, even Jack Hench. Everyone who isn't in prison is-wait! I just found a credit card purchase for the latest Cuddle-Buddy designs! Any guesses?"

"DNAmy!" Kim exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"She's living in a small house on the outskirts of Tri-City. It's got white shutters-"

"And a teddy bear mailbox?" Kim finished as the house came into view.

"How'd you know?"

"Perfect timing. We were just about to pass it." Kim smiled and winked at the boy. "Thanks, Wade."

She pulled up into the driveway and she and Ron climbed out. The second they stepped on the _Welcome _doormat that rested on the front porch two genetic splicers popped out from two hanging plants, zeroing in on the two teens.

"I don't wanna get spliced!" Ron cried in panic.

Kim immediately whipped out her compact mirror and reflected the blasts back to the weapons, destroying them in the process. "DNAmy, I'm here to tell you that you're in great danger!" Kim called through the wooden door.

A moment of silence followed before the door slowly opened. DNAmy peered cautiously out, expecting to see a swarm of police cruisers. When she only spotted the two teens she opened the door a little wider. "What's this about danger?" She asked.

"Someone's going around kidnapping villains." Kim explained, relieved that the woman wasn't trying to splice her DNA anymore. "We've come to warn you."

There was nothing but sincerity in Kim's tone and DNAmy relaxed. If Kim Possible was one thing, it was honest. "I appreciate the warning." Her eyes fell on Ron and she brightened. "Hey! You have fancy-dancy monkey power, right?"

"I do." Ron answered hesitantly.

Excited, DNAmy grabbed Ron and pulled him into her house, which was an explosion of pink and cheerfulness. Kim quickly went after him, prepared to do battle if the woman intended on using Ron's DNA to make weird monkey subjects.

Instead, however, DNAmy shoved Ron in front of a stone Monkey Fist, who rested beside the poufy couch. Ron stared at his archenemy for a long moment. "It's been a while," he finally said softly.

"You can fix him, can't you?" DNAmy asked eagerly. "Use some of your monkey skills to free him?"

"It's not that simple." Ron explained. "Monkey Fist went down the path of the Yono-that means Monkey Fist is now the Yono. You managed to dig him up without setting him free and so he'll stay like that."

DNAmy's face crumpled. "So it's my fault he's stuck like this?"

"No, no!" Ron said quickly. "To be honest, I think you saved him from a better fate. If someone else had come along intending to use the Yono, then he'd risk vanishing if the person who released him was defeated. I'd help him I could. Really." The blonde cracked a grin. "It's odd-city not having a crazy, British monkey man trying to destroy us."

DNAmy stared sadly at her trapped love. "Thank you, for the warning. But may I ask why?"

"It's what I do." Kim answered instantly. Once more, she got the nagging feeling there was more to it than that.

Before she could mull it over further the roof suddenly caved in. Kim's instincts kicked in and she tacked DNAmy and Ron to safety. Dust and plaster rained down on the plush carpet and Kim glanced up in shock at the figure covered in a navy-blue suit standing on the edge of the gaping hole.

"Kim Possible," a silky feminine voice crowed. "I have wanted to meet you for quite some time."

**Annnnnd finally Kim sees who is behind the whole villain-snatching. **


	6. Now What?

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

**Now What?**

"Who are you?" Kim demanded, taking a protective stance in front of DNAmy.

"I am the Purger," the girl introduced, jumping neatly into the middle of the ruined living room. "And I am here for _her_."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Kim growled. She charged at the girl and suddenly found herself being lifted into the air. The girl gaped at the tentacles that stretched from the odd-looking suit. "Okay...not expecting that." Kim muttered as she attempted to twist out of the bonds.

"Go," Ron urged, motioning DNAmy towards the door. "We'll deal with the Freak of the Week."

"But what about honey-bunch?" DNAmy asked in concern.

"We'll take care of it! Now go!"

DNAmy complied, rushing for the front door. The Purger snapped her head at the fleeing villain and tossed Kim against the wall. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Far away from you!" Ron snapped, diving in front of the extending tentacles. _Come on, Monkey Power. I could really use you right now!_

"I've no time for this nonsense." The Purger snapped.

"Too bad." Kim tackled the girl from behind and pinned her to the ground. She grabbed the lipstick from her pocket and blasted the Purger, the elastic-coating covering her body. "That should hold you and your freaky suit."

The redhead got to her feet and held up her Kimmunicator. "Wade, I got the baddie who's been snatching the other-"

"_I am not a baddie!" _The Purger shrieked hysterically. Kim watched in panic as the girl broke through the elastic bindings as if they were pieces of yarn. Before Kim or Ron could blink they were slammed against the wall and then wrapped up tightly in the burgundy curtains. "I am here to clean up the world!" She snapped. "And I'm going to start with the villains known to terrorize Middleton! Kim Possible, I admire you and the good you do for the world. But you lack the vindictiveness to put these villains in their place. I am here to do that for you. Once I have your enemies in my grasp, they will get what's coming to them. Hear me once and hear me well, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable-allow me to go through with my plans and I promise you a better world."

And in a second she was gone, sliding easily out into the night. Kim frantically fumbled for her Kimmunicator laser and burned the curtains off. The teens got to their feet and booked it outside, but they could see nothing.

"Freaky," Rufus squeaked.

"You're telling me." Kim frowned. "I've never seen a suit like that before. Did you see how easily it took us out?"

"Uh, yeah, I was there." Ron pointed out.

"I'm going to see if DNAmy is still around here."

Ron cast a glance back at the house. "You do that. I'll be here when you get back."

Kim nodded and took off, jogging down the street and calling her enemy's name. Ron shuffled back into the house and stared at the frozen Monkey Fist. "It's weird."

"Very weird." Rufus agreed.

"Not just the fact he's stone. It's the fact that I actually _miss_ fighting him." Ron frowned. "I mean, he was _my _archenemy. And he tried to kill me multiple times. It doesn't really make sense that I'm not happy he's gone, does it?"

"Makes sense," Rufus assured his friend.

After a moment of thought Ron grabbed the stone Monkey Fist and dragged him out to the car, placing him in the backseat. A few minutes later Kim raced back, panting for breath. "She's gone," she reported miserably. The redhead paused upon seeing who was occupying her backseat.

"I...I couldn't leave him there, alone." Ron muttered.

Kim nodded. She climbed into the driver's seat and began the long travel back to London. "Ron, what if I fail for the first time?" Kim asked softly, voicing her concerns. "What if the villains disappear and perish because I didn't rescue them in time?"

"It won't happen," Ron squeezed her leg comfortingly. "We'll save them."

"...I suppose other people think it's odd that we're doing all of this to save people that try to kill us on a regular basis."

"We can't just let them die."

"I know. And I would never do that to them."

Ron cast a glance at the backseat. "Kim...I think I might make that trip to Japan."

"To ask Sensei about your abilities?"

"Well, maybe...I was thinking more along the lines of teaching me how to enter the spirit realm."

Kim stared at her boyfriend in surprise, momentarily forgetting to keep her eyes on the road. "What?"

"Sensei has the ability to travel to the spirit realm." Ron explained. "Yori told me this. And I was thinking, maybe I can find the spirit of the original Yono and ask him to help Monkey Fist."

"That sounds dangerous Ron."

"Yeah. But maybe Monkey Fist can help. And if I do free him, he'd owe me a debt, right?"

"I guess so." Kim agreed hesitantly. "Whatever you want to do Ron, I'm behind you."

"Thanks, KP."

"...you know what bugs me Ron?"

"What?"

"That voice sounded freakily familiar. But I can't put a finger on it."

...

DNAmy felt against the glass, panicked. She knew she was underground, but she had no idea where. Either way, where they were being held was the last place anyone in the world would look for them.

The woman recalled a few familiar faces she had seen when the beam of moonlight threw them into clarity. "Hello?" She called tentatively.

"You're not the only one here, sister." Jack Hench called.

"Most of us evil guys have been left to rot in this pit." Motor Ed growled.

"How long have you been down here?" DNAmy asked incredulously.

"Some of us, weeks. Others, a few days." Duff growled.

"And the only reason ve 'aven't run out of air is because that crazy fräulein put oxygen tubes in here so ve can breathe." Dementor added.

"We're gonna die." Junior said sadly, and his father wished desperately that he could take his son into a hug. "And I'll never get to say goodbye to Bonnie."

"Kim Possible will save us." DNAmy said confidently.

"She doesnae even know where we are!" Killigan snapped.

"Well, no, but she knows we're in deep doo-doo!" DNAmy informed. "She came to warn me about the danger I was in and tried to save me, but the witch caught her off guard with her freaky mutated suit."

"She's looking for us?" Junior asked, sudden hope welling up in his chest. Kim Possible never failed, so maybe they did have a chance.

"She is." DNAmy confirmed.

"And as much as it pains me to say it, she's our last hope." Jack sighed heavily, leaning his forehead against the cool glass.

...

Kim stared blankly at her textbook. After missing a few classes she had quite a bit of work to catch up on. But it was difficult to concentrate when your archenemies were now relying on you to save their lives. With a groan Kim slammed her head into the book, completely lost on how to proceed next.

"Maybe Dr. Director can help me out," Kim mused. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and dialed the woman. Since she was Global Justice's top ally, the redhead didn't need to go through the long procession in order to speak to the head.

"Kim Possible," Dr. Director answered crisply. "How may I help you?"

"Hey, Dr. Director." Kim greeted. "Listen, there's a major sitch going on with-"

"Disappearing villains? We know. And I am sorry to say we cannot help you in this particular mission."

Kim froze. "What?"

"The Global Justice High Council believes that without Gemini, World Evil Empire will crumble and our pursuit of peace will be achieved." Dr. Director explained and Kim detected the tinge of rage to her voice.

"At the price of other's lives?" Kim whispered in shock.

"It is for the greater good. We are sorry, Kim Possible." Then, in a voice so soft Kim nearly missed it she said, "Please help my brother."

Dr. Director hung up and Kim stared at the silent Kimmunicator. "I will," she whispered.

_Global Justice, the organization devoted to helping people, is letting this happen?_

It brought unexplainable horror upon the teen, who had devoted her life to helping everybody and anybody. Swallowing thickly, Kim set the Kimmunicator aside and rested her face in her hands.

What was she going to do?


	7. An Old Enemy Returns

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

**An Old Enemy Returns**

"Global Justice can't do _anything_? That's messed up!"

Kim agreed completely with Ron's sentiments. The two teens were in their usual hangout, sipping hot chocolate and mulling over their current sitch. Wade was trying as hard as he could to find a trace of the missing villains, but he kept coming up empty.

"I want to help them, I do, but I have a feeling if I start getting too deep in this the High Council will cut me from this mission like _that_." Kim snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. "And what's with these guys anyway? I've never heard of the High Council until last night.

"Well, I guess they're the big-dogs that run the whole she-bang." Ron said thoughtfully. "I mean there can't just be one Global Justice division. There has to be tons scattered across the globe. Maybe the High Council dudes oversee them all."

"I don't like their decision-making skills." Kim muttered, stabbing her salad. "How can they just leave people to suffer? Even if they are bad guys?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess they're serious about what their organization stands for-peace. With most of the A-class baddies gone, their goal becomes more achievable."

"Not cool!" Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket. The blonde smiled and passed him a piece of his doughnut.

"I hear ya, little buddy. But we're floundering in dark waters. We're up against the tippity-top dogs who don't want the villains rescued and we got our butts kicked by this lady wearing a freaky-and-epic suit. We don't even _know _where the villains are!"

"It has to be the last place we would ever think to look!" Kim said in frustration, running her hands through her red hair. "If Wade's calculations are accurate, at least half a dozen of my enemies (if not more) are missing and possibly have been for weeks!"

_And no one noticed until now..._

Kim couldn't recall another moment in her life when she had felt so lost and helpless. And she had a terrible feeling that if (please, if and not when) the Purger managed to kidnap all of her baddies...then her enemies were doomed.

Her gut lurched at the very thought and she slammed her fist down on the table. Ron jumped in surprise and stared at his girlfriend. "We're going to rescue them." Kim said determinedly. "I promised Senior I'd get Junior back and now I'm promising to get them _all _back."

"Where do we start?" Ron asked.

Kim pursed her lips in thought. "First of all, we're gonna need backup. I'm sure Drakken and Shego have-"

_Beep-beep-beep._

The redhead glanced at her Kimmunicator and frowned at the unknown number. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Kimmie, its Shego."

"Shego? Did you get a new phone or something? Your number didn't-"

"I'm calling from a payphone near Bueno Nacho. I don't the GJ big-wigs to eavesdrop."

"Is this about the missing villains?"

A moment of surprised silence passed before Shego found her voice again. "Yeah, it is. How'd you know our former colleagues were missing?"

"I got a call that Junior might have been in trouble and I checked it out. He is in trouble, and his father."

"And everyone else."

"How'd you find out?"

"Not from GJ, I can tell you that. Dr. D's been trying to get a hold of Dementor for a while and he can't contact the man anywhere. He tried going through other villains to see if they knew where he was only to discover that every one of our friends not in jail are missing. And Global Justice-"

"Didn't tell you because they don't want this sitch to be solved." Kim finished. "But I'm on it Shego. I'll find them, I promise."

"You're a good one, Princess. A lot better than the jerks at GJ."

"I'm just doing what I do. When we find out where the villains are, can we count on you for backup?"

"You don't even have to ask."

"Thanks, Shego. I'll keep you posted. And be careful. You may be reformed, but I don't know if the Purger knows that."

"Please. I can take her." Shego scoffed. "The Purger, huh? If she tries to nab us she's gonna get a rude awakening. Later, Princess."

Kim hung up and turned back to face Ron. "Any ideas for our next phase?"

"Well..." Ron said slowly. "I got a brain blast when you were talking to Shego. What if...I went to Japan to visit Sensei? He could help me un-stopper my monkey mojo and maybe know of a way to help Monkey Fist. I'm sure he would back us up. After all, if I freed him he'd owe me a favour."

"Alright," Kim agreed. "That's something. I think I'm going to do some research on that suit. I don't think it's from our planet."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "You know, I've had enough extraterrestrial experience to last me my whole life."

"I have a feeling we'll be exposed to a little more. What normal Earth suit can shoot _tentacles _from it?"

"Well, if Wade tricked out your battle-suit any more-"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Tentacles that _aren't _mechanical and move from the suit as if it were made of skin."

"Yeah, that sounds very alien-ish." Ron agreed. He removed his cell-phone from his pocket and hit the second speed-dial button. "Yo, Wade!"

"What's up, Ron?"

"Can you hit me up with a ride to Japan?"

"No problem. Are you needed back at Yamanouchi?"

"Eh...not really. I'm popping in for a visit."

"I can call Nakasumi. I'm sure he won't mind giving you a ride. You want to be dropped off just before the school, right?"

"Yeah. Gotta keep the school secret, ya know?" Getting dropped off 'just before the school' meant that Ron would have a long, tiring walk ahead of him. "If it's do-able, I'd like to leave this afternoon."

"What about your classes?"

"Not in the studying mood." Ron said dismissively. "Give me a holler when my main toy-making man gets back to you."

"Will do." Wade promised and hung up. Ron shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"We're going to see our favourite ninja girl, little buddy!" Ron told Rufus.

The naked mole rat clapped happily. "Yay!"

Kim smiled. "I wish you guys luck. I guess if you're skipping classes then I can ditch mine. We're not exactly having a good college start, are we?"

"No, but I think saving the baddies is more important than studying for a test." Ron said. He got up and stretched. "I'm off, KP. I got some packing to do."

"Bye, Ron. Good luck." They shared a tender kiss before Ron departed. Kim leaned her elbows against the plastic tabletop and thought. _If I want to find out more about that alien material, then maybe Dad will know where I can start investigating. After all, if an entire suit appeared, _some _evidence had to have been left behind somewhere._

...

Wade had managed to come through with a ride for Ron and the boy found himself trekking through the dense jungle at dawn. Ron tiredly stumbled upon the long wooden bridge leading to the school and he sighed with relief.

"Oh good, we here!" Rufus cheered.

Ron shot a glare at his friend. "Um, ex-squeeze me? I believe _I _was the one doing all the walking! And I'm _carrying _Monkey Fist!"

"Nice work," Rufus praised, patting his hand. Ron rolled his eyes, hoisted the stone villain over his shoulder and walked along the bridge. He peered cautiously into the training grounds and spotted the students doing their morning exercises-Yori was among them.

"Yori! How's my favourite ninja girl?"

Startled, the students stumbled in their training upon hearing the strange voice. They immediately got into defense positions but Yori stopped them, rushing to the front of the crowd. "Cease your actions! It is Stoppable-san!"

The students relaxed. Ron grinned sheepishly, placed Monkey Fist against the stone wall that made up the entrance (best to keep him out of sight for now) and ventured onto the training grounds, meeting Yori with a hug. "Sorry, I would have called first but you guys don't exactly have your digits in a phone book."

Yori giggled. "Your American-style jokes never fail to amuse, Stoppable-san. To what do we owe the honour of your visit?"

"I was here to speak to Sensei, actually. If he's got a few mo's to spare that'd be badical."

"He is meditating in the courtyard." Yori pointed at the arced entryway that led to a stone outside area.

"That's cool, I can wait." Ron rocked back on his heels. "How've you been, Yori?"

"So long as I am in tune with my soul, I am always well." Yori answered.

"Does that help with your whole ninja training?" Ron asked. "Being connected to your soul?"

"Yes."

"So...do you think if I connected to _my _soul, I'd be more successful in using my Mystical Monkey powers whenever I needed them?"

Yori smiled knowingly. "Is this why you have come to consult Sensei?"

"Part of the reason, yeah." Ron grinned sheepishly. "My destiny may be to be the Ultimate Monkey Master, but it'd be rocking if there was a guidebook to go along with the title."

"There are some things in life that must be achieved by strength and spirit alone."

Ron whirled around and grinned at Sensei, who walked calmly towards them. The students immediately paused in their training and dipped into a bow. Ron hastily followed. "How may we assist you, Stoppable-san?"

"I'm having trouble with my monkey powers." Ron admitted, straightening up. "I know the power I'm capable of but I don't know how to harness it. It just comes and goes."

"Mystical Monkey power comes from the very soul. You must be in tune with your soul first. After you achieve that you will have control in your powers and how you use them." Sensei informed wisely.

"I _knew _you were gonna say something along those lines." Ron slapped his forehead. "I don't even know how to go _about _something as deep as that! How'd you do it Yori?"

"I realized what I was destined to do and accepted it." Yori said simply. "The soul guides you through life. Once you accept what you are meant to do you and your soul work in harmony."

"Makes sense," Rufus chirped, popping out of Ron's pocket.

"Have you accepted your fate as the Ultimate Monkey Master?" Sensei asked knowingly.

Ron hesitated a moment. "No." He admitted. "I don't think I'm cut out for such a bon-diggity title."

"That there is what is stopping you. Believe in yourself, Stoppable-san." Yori encouraged. "We do."

"I appreciate that." Ron smiled softly. "I'll try to put more faith in myself. I have one more question..."

"What is it?"

"How would one go about contacting the original Yono?" Ron asked cautiously.

Everyone froze. They stared at Ron with wide eyes and the blonde swallowed. "Not that I want to use his power or anything like that," he said hastily. "I just wanna have a few words with him."

"For what purpose?" Yori asked incredulously.

Ron did not answer. He knew the others would not quite understand why he wanted to help Monkey Fist and he didn't know how to explain it. He locked eyes with Sensei and the wise master inclined his head. "You must enter the spirit realm, Stoppable-san. Doing so takes a great amount of energy and experience in training."

"I'll give it a shot." Ron said firmly. "What do I do?"

"Meditate. Clear your mind and body and allow your spirit to depart from your body. It may sound simple, but I assure you it is a grand task."

"This'll be an interesting experience." Ron mused. "Thanks, Sensei. We'll do lunch next time, promise! See ya'll later!"

He pulled Yori in for a quick hug before departing. Yori watched after him for a moment before hurrying to the gate. She stared in stunned disbelief as her American friend walked down the wooden bridge, the trapped Monkey Fist thrown over his shoulder. "He is not going to face Yono for _Monkey Fist_, is he?"

Sensei smiled. "He is. And through this journey he will finally find himself."

...

"Okay," Ron panted, collapsing on the ground. "I think this is a good spot."

"Yeah," Rufus agreed, climbing out of Ron's pocket and settling next to his friend.

The blonde set the stone Monkey Fist against a tree and crossed his legs. He kept his posture and he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breathes. _Clear my mind, clear my body. Clear my mind, clear my body. Clear-_

_Caw!_

Ron jolted. He glared at the bird that flew past, squawking madly. "Do you mind? Some people are trying to go to the spirit realm!" He snapped. He resumed the position, attempting to let his entire body relax. But it was difficult to do so when your nose was itching.

"What am I doing?" Ron moaned, rubbing his nose idly after a few minutes of trying to ignore it. "You heard Sensei. It takes an experienced ninja to travel to the spirit realm. I ain't no ninja!"

"Monkey Fist," Rufus pointed at the man. Ron stared at the statue for a long moment.

"I'm trying Monkey Man, I really am. I don't know if you can hear me or not. If you can, you're probably laughing at me right now. _You think a buffoon like you can do something as complex as travel to the spirit realm_?" Ron did a poor imitation of the British man. "No, I don't think that. But I'm trying..."He frowned and stared at the clear sky. "I'm trying because I never wanted anything like this to happen to you, despite the many times you've nearly killed me."

Sudden determination flared in his eyes. "And I'm Ron Stoppable-I dedicate my life to helping Kim save people. You need saving. And I'm gonna save you."

He closed his eyes once more and continued his calm breathing. His sincere desire to help Monkey Fist and the determination within him tickled his spirit. The blonde boy went limp and everything went black for the briefest of moments.

Then he was nearly blinded by a brilliant blast of light.

The spirit realm was translucent, bright blue and white and Ron could hear soft whispers of hundreds, no _thousands_, of spirits moving about. They were nothing but wisps of light, shimmering and glowing and everything felt peaceful.

Ron tried to speak out. He did not know how to communicate in the realm and he struggled to form the whispers he was hearing. _"Y-Y-Y-ono?"_

The stutter was soft and hesitant, evidence of an amateur spirit traveller. Ron gathered up his courage and tried again. _"Yono?"_

And he appeared, a bright red glimmer that formed in front of the boy's own spirit. _"Who dares interrupt the Yono's rest?"_

This was no whisper. It was loud and booming and menacing. The desire to return back to his body hit full-strength but Ron ignored it. He had made it and he was going to finish what he had come for. _"I am the Ultimate Monkey Master. I have come with a request-if it's do-able."_

"_If you desire the power of the Yono, you are in the wrong place." _Yono sneered. _"I have held no power for hundreds of years."_

"_Does that mean you can't free the current Yono from his fate?"_

A silence fell. _"If he has chosen the path of the Yono, then his fate has been sealed." _Yono spoke finally.

"_But you're the original Yono! You may not have the destructive power, but don't you have _any _power at all in this place?" _Ron asked desperately, hoping that this trip would not be for nothing.

"_...sacrifices are often made to my spirit to free someone they know that has travelled the path of the Yono. When that happens the previous Yono resumes the position. What have you to offer _me?_"_

Ron fumbled, thinking of anything he could offer the legendary spirit. His Mystical Monkey power came to mind first and the boy froze. It really was the only worthwhile thing he could offer as a sacrifice, but was he willing to ditch the mad-monkey moves for Monkey Fist's freedom.

_Yes._

It surprised him at how clear the answer was. And Ron remembered, he helped save people and Monkey Fist needed saving. He also told DNAmy if he knew how to save Monkey Fist he would. And in a strange, awkweird way, Ron missed fighting the British man and their battle of wits.

But most of all, the willingness of the sacrifice came from a memory from months before, when he had gone on an all-Bueno diet to prove Mr. Barkin wrong. The mission to steal Jack Hench's latest product had ended with Kim battling most of her enemies-and the fighting stopped when he had waddled into the room.

"_You really should take better care of yourself."_

The chiding came from Monkey Fist. It was not full of malice but sincerity, and Ron clearly remembered the man carefully lifting up his arm and jabbing at his then-pudgy stomach. There had been no biting insults and no crushing blows.

It was a memory that reminded Ron that his relationship with Monkey Fist (and other villains) was not as black and white as people believed it to be.

"_I'll sacrifice my Mystical Monkey power for Monkey Fist-I mean, the Yono."_

"_You? The Ultimate Monkey Master? Sacrifice your very power? What is so special about this Yono?" _

"_Nothing, really. He's just a baddie I used to fight on a regular basis. I kinda miss it. And I save people-it's what I do. Monkey Fist needs saving."_

The determination and power of Ron's decision was nothing like the Yono had ever seen before. Few people had offered sacrifices to save those they knew who had become the Yono. But the sacrifices were never so full of heart and willingness like this one.

"_I see now why you are the Ultimate Monkey Master." _Yono mused. _"You have inspired me with your selfless sacrifice. It is not something I have ever seen before. For this act I will free your...baddie and allow you to keep your power."_

"_Seriously? That's off the hook! Thanks!" _Ron exclaimed.

"_Indeed. But hear this-if this Monkey Fist attempts to unleash the Yono again, I will not free him without the exchange. Understood?"_

"_Understood!"_

"_Then let the Yono see light once more, and the previous Yono return to his position!"_

Ron was surrounded by blinding white lights. The shock was great enough to send him crashing back to his body and the boy rocketed forwards with a strangled gasp. Ron looked wildly around the jungle and spotted Rufus watching him with concern. "Okay?" Rufus asked, relieved to see his friend had returned.

Ron could only nod.

A bright flash of blue light caught their attention and they turned. The stone encasing Monkey Fist was cracking, blue light shining through the shallow crevices. The rock crumbled into dust and one flash of blue light later and Monkey Fist toppled to the ground, gasping for breath and shielding his eyes from the harsh light.

He was back.

**I apologize if Ron's sacrifice is too unbelievable. This really was the only thing I came up with when trying to think of a way to free Monkey Fist.**


	8. Breakthrough

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

**Breakthrough **

Ron stood a cautious distance away from Monkey Fist, who was slowly gaining his bearings. The man got to his feet shakily and stared at the blonde boy with a blank expression on his face. Ron could not help the small smile from crossing his lips. "Hey, Monkey Fist. It's good to see you." He said sincerely. When Monkey Fist did not respond Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. "So...you probably got a few questions you want to shoot..."

"I'm not an idiot like you are, Ron Stoppable."

The boy jumped slightly at hearing the British voice after so long. "Dude, I pretty much saved your life-or at least brought you _back _to it." Ron scratched his head. "This mystical monkey stuff is head-spinning. _But _you could at least say thank you."

Ron prepared for another onslaught of insults (or an attack, which was probably more likely to happen). But Monkey Fist did not move. He stared at Ron intensely and the boy felt as if his very soul was being inspected. "You're creeping me out a little, man."

"Why?"

"Well, you won't stop _staring _at me like-"

"No, you buffoon." Monkey Fist said impatiently. "Why did you bring me back?"

Ron blinked. "Oh...well, I help save people. It's what I do. You needed saving. And not gonna lie, I missed you in a strange and awkweird way."

"To free the current Yono you have to sacrifice something to the original Yono's spirit." Monkey Fist studied Ron. "What did _you _sacrifice?"

"Well, I was going to sacrifice my Mystical Monkey power."

That was not what the British man was expecting. He stared at his archenemy in stunned disbelief. "_You _gave up the most sacred power in the world for _me_?"

"I was _going_ to." Ron corrected. "But Yono-dude said that my sacrifice was so big and grand and yada yada that he'd let me keep my powers and set you free. But that was a one-time dealio so don't go releasing anymore crazy all-powerful monkeys that only my baby sis can defeat."

Monkey Fist could hardly believe it. His archenemy was willing to make the greatest sacrifice in order to free _him_. As the gentle jungle breeze brushed his fur and the sun shone down on him, he had to admit he was more grateful than he could ever express into words.

"You need to stop staring at me like that, monkey man."

Ron's nervous words jolted him out of his thoughts. He eyed the boy dryly. "I am not a barbarian, Stoppable. If you are worried I'm going to destroy you here and now I'm afraid you'll have to wait another day for that to happen. You saved me and I will not repay you by harming you."

"Oh, that's good, 'cause there's another way you can repay me."

"Oh really?" Monkey Fist arched an eyebrow. "It better not be something ridiculous like asking me to stop trying to fulfil my destiny as the Supreme Monkey King."

"That's asking a little too much. You missed a bunch-load of stuff while you were statue-ized." Ron explained. "The latest sitch Kim and I are checking is the disappearances of villains."

That grabbed Monkey Fist's attention. "_All _villains?"

"The only ones not in deep doo doo are the baddies in Middleton's prison-not yet, at least." Ron said grimly. "And when we go to confront the wacko lady who's doing this, we could use you for backup."

"...did they take DNAmy?"

"Yeah. She was the one that dug you up without releasing you as the Yono, actually." He smiled at the man's surprised expression. "But don't freak. We'll get your little lady back."

"She's not my little lady." Monkey Fist said flatly, following Ron as he began the trek through the jungle.

Ron exchanged a knowing glance with Rufus, who was perched on his shoulder. "Denial. The first stage-OUCH!" The blonde whipped around and glared accusingly at Monkey Fist, rubbing the back of his head. He eyed the apple lying at his feet and put the pieces together. "You threw an apple at the back of my head!"

"I did." Monkey Fist raised a challenging eyebrow. Ron resorted to sticking out his tongue and continued walking, keeping silent about DNAmy and her obsessive crush on the monkey man.

Monkey Fist smirked slightly. Yes, it was good to be back.

...

Kim had just reached the Tri-City limits when Wade called in. "Get anything?" She asked her genius friend, keeping her eyes on the road.

Wade peered at his computer screen. "It took a bit of hacking, but I managed to get into the science data logs of all major science universities and colleges. Guess which one discovered a small piece of alien-looking material?"

"Upperton?" Kim guessed.

"You got it. And on the first try." Wade grinned. "Apparently the science students found it along the edge of their campus. There was nothing else _but _that piece, and since Upperton doesn't have the proper resources to research it they sent it to Middleton's astrophysicist center."

"And that just happens to be where my dad works." Kim smiled. "I'm sure I can get him to spill some info if I explain the sitch. Thanks a mill, Wade. You may have just put the first crack in this breakthrough."

"It's what I do." Wade winked and signed off.

Kim glanced thoughtfully at the twisting black road ahead of her. It was weird, not having any of her villains to fight. The Purger (whoever she was) wasn't like Kim's regular baddies. There was no witty banter, no strange sense of comfort, no-

_No relationship._

With the Purger, Kim didn't feel the usual, odd comfort she normally felt when facing against villains. There was no witty banter to tease the other with. Kim wasn't looking forward to battling the Purger-not how she looked forward to battling Professor Dementor and Duff Killigan and the Seniors.

Kim missed seeing the slight smirks that would cross their faces when she arrived to foil them. She missed their dramatic rants and over-complicated plots. She missed Senior's genuine warmth and excitement when it came to their fights. She missed Killigan's teasing remarks about her and Ron's relationship. She missed heckling Dementor about the time he wore a dress. She missed the impressed looks they would give her once she escaped a rather tricky trap.

She missed _them_.

That was it! That was the pure, simple reason why she felt so strongly about saving _her _villains! It wasn't because she felt _obligated_ to. It was because she genuinely missed them and their daily encounters. Without them in her life, nothing would be the same.

Eyes burning with determination, Kim picked up the speed. She quickly called Wade with the car's video communicator. The boy instantly answered. "What's up?"

"Do you still have the battle suit?" Kim asked.

Wade blinked, surprised. "Yeah, but I still haven't overcome the snag with the glitching."

"Work a little harder at it, Wade. When I battle the wacko that took my villains, I'm gonna be wearing the battle suit-whether you fixed it or not." Kim said firmly.

Wade saluted her. "I'll work double-time on it, ma'am."

"You rock." Kim flashed him a quick smile before signing off.

Now it was time to see what exactly Miss Freak was wearing.

...

James reclined comfortably in his chair, eyes glued to the television screen showcasing the latest baseball game. His moment of alone-time was interrupted when the front door slammed open. "Dad!"

"Kimmie?" James frowned in concern and hurried into the hallway to meet his daughter, who looked rather frantic. He put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I need you to take me to your research lab." Kim explained. "I have to see that alien-"

James hastily clamped a hand over her mouth and ushered her into the living room. "Not so loud, Kimmie-Cub!" He whispered. "The last thing I need is for your brothers to hear about this!"

"Sorry," Kim spoke in a quieter tone. "Dad, it's important that I see that alien material."

"How do-? Wait, let me guess. Wade?"

Kim nodded.

James rolled his eyes. "I ought to have a talk with that boy about breaking into top-secret government computer systems. Kim, I'd love to show you, but I'm afraid it's all hush-hush."

"I thought you'd say that." Kim sighed. She then quickly explained to her father the sitch and how crucial it was that she studied the alien material. "If I don't figure out how to stop that suit, I won't be able to stop _her_."

James rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, Kimmie, I think that's a good enough reason for me to disclose some information. Whenever we try to turn the heat-lamps on the thing, it immediately shies away."

"Low-watt heat lamps?" Kim questioned.

"You betcha. Any higher and-"

"The material will burn up." Kim grinned broadly. "Dad, you just saved me a trip to your workplace. And you just helped me figure out the way to stop Miss Freak from wiping out my villains."

"Glad to help." James patted her shoulder cheerfully. "It's good to see you, Kimmie-Cub."

Kim hugged him tightly. "And it's good to see you." She smiled. "Tell the Tweebs and Mom I'm sorry I couldn't stay to say hi. I have some saving to do." She waved goodbye and raced out the front door.

James smiled proudly after her. "That's my girl-wait, doesn't she have classes in the morning?"

...

"Wade!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim!" Wade shouted back, amused. "You realize this is the third time in the past thirty minutes that you've called, right?"

"Technically, you called me the first time." Kim grinned. "Dad told me that the material can't withstand heat. And you know what I've realized?"

"What?"

"DNAmy was taken at night. Dementor was taken at night. Senior was taken at night. And I'll bet my entire Cuddle-Buddy collection that the other villains were taken at night too. I think the reason you couldn't track them down was because you were looking in the wrong place."

Wade frowned. "But I searched all over the globe!"

Kim smiled. "That's your problem. If the suit can't stand sunlight and all the kidnappings take place at night, then that must mean she's holding them somewhere where there is no light 24/7."

"Give me a hint."

"You have to look a little _deeper._"

Wade gasped in surprise. "Underground! That's the only place where the Purger can stay without getting burned!"

"Bingo!" Kim beamed. "Any chance you can focus those satellites to pick up body heat signatures from underground."

"It'll take some tweaking, but I think I can." Wade grinned. "Nice work, Kim."

"It took forever, but I finally cracked it." Kim winked at her friend and signed off. She reached for her keys, ready to start the vehicle up when a deafening roar sounded from above. Kim craned her neck and frowned at the Global Justice air carrier hovering above.

"_Kim Possible, we would like to have a word with you." _An unfamiliar voice boomed through the sky-and he didn't sound too happy.

Kim scowled and eyed the ladder that swung down towards her. She had a feeling GJ wasn't there for a friendly visit-or at least, the High Council wasn't. Annoyed, Kim reluctantly grabbed onto the ladder and hung on as she was pulled back to the air carrier.

"You know," she muttered, glaring upwards. "It's _really _rude to listen in on other people's private conversations."


	9. Purger Unmasked?

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

**Purger Unmasked?**

The Global Justice air carrier was an airborne headquarters. It was full of briefing rooms, science labs and training spots. And there was the communications room-which was the very place Kim was being escorted to by three stone-faced GJ agents.

The redhead stepped onto the sensor mat and the steel doors slid open. She kept a blank expression on her face as she eyed the blinking consoles, wide video screens and other agents who were attempting to continue with their work and failing to do so. Kim couldn't quite blame them. She had been called for personally by the High Council (and apparently, that meant she had done something that wasn't in their approval books).

_I guess this isn't a private meeting. _Kim thought grumpily as she managed a weak wave in the direction of Team Impossible. They nodded curtly in acknowledgement before turning back to their personal computer console to, what Kim could only guess, review the latest assignments.

"Kim Possible."

The girl snapped her head towards the jumbo video screen mounted at the front of the room. From four quarter-sections four shadowy figures sat, staring at her. Kim tilted her head and braced herself. "That's my name. What's the sitch-uation?"

"We have been keeping a close eye on you, Miss Possible, when we discovered you were investigating the multiple disappearances of the world's villains."

"Mainly my villains." Kim corrected. "Far as I know, Team Go's baddies haven't been targeted."

"And you're correct." A female voice confirmed. "But if whoever is responsible manages to successfully terminate your archenemies, and then there is a good chance they will move on to every mad scientist and evil villain in the world."

Kim's eyes narrowed into slits. "Yeah, I figured. I've already been given a 'back-off' warning. I didn't stop then and I'm not stopping now."

"I don't think you understand what this event can do for our pursuit in achieving peace."

"Oh, I understand. And I don't like it. Global Justice is supposed to help people. _They _need help." Kim said hotly. "I'm not going to sacrifice their lives for a greater good that may or may not emerge from this."

"Miss Possible, I know you feel obligated to help them-it's what you do. But you need not worry about any harsh criticisms you fear will be given if you don't save them. The world will be thankful. Without villains, there is no evil."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Kim said bluntly. "There will always be evil in the world. And I'll be there to fight it. But I will never terminate those who cause it-and it's not because I feel 'obligated' to save them. It's because they're _people_. Yeah, people who've done some wacko stuff, but they're still people. No matter what they've done they have a right to live on this Earth just as we do."

"They are cruel, Miss Possible! The world will be better off without them and no one would miss them."

Kim straightened her shoulders and stared firmly at the people on the screen. "I would."

A surprised silence followed the admission.

"I would," Kim continued. "Because I think I know them in ways no one else does. They rant to me about their problems and sometimes I understand where they're coming from. The relationships between the villains and I isn't just black and white. It's not just good fighting evil. They _can _be civil and we _can _work together when the sitch calls for it. The whole Warlordian thing proved it. I'm _going _to save my baddies. Not because I have to-but because I _want _to."

"We forbid you."

Kim smirked and arched a challenging eyebrow at the shadowy figure that had spoken. "Last time I checked, I wasn't a GJ agent. What _I _do is _my _business. And since it doesn't have anything to do with destroying the world or taking it over, you can't interfere. All you can do is hope that I won't succeed."

She twisted on her heel and stormed for the exit. Before she stepped through the sliding door, she cast a glance over her shoulder at the stunned agents in the room (who couldn't believe Kim Possible was defying the High Council and _winning_) and the flabbergasted High Council men and women. "Which, by the way, probably won't happen. I am Kim Possible, after all. I can do anything."

...

Ron and Monkey Fist arrived in London a day after Kim did. They met at their regular coffee shop to discuss the latest findings in private. "You did it!" Kim exclaimed when the duo walked through the glass door.

The blonde smiled proudly and dropped into the seat across from his girlfriend. "Heck yeah! All it took was a quick pop to the spirit realm, a brisk convo with the original Yono's spirit and bam! We have our annoying monkey baddie back!"

"Surprisingly, I think it was as simple as he's making it out to be." Monkey Fist drawled as he slid reluctantly into the booth beside Ron.

"You haven't tried to destroy him yet?" Kim asked, a tinge of warning to her voice.

"I was not raised in a barn, Possible. The buffoon went to all that trouble to free me. I am not so evil as to be ungrateful. I will assist you in helping rescue my colleagues and after that I go back to trying to become the Ultimate Monkey King-"

"-and we go back to defeating you." Kim grinned at the glare he sent her. "Don't deny. You know you'll never win."

"The more you try the more chances you have at succeeding." Monkey Fist quipped dryly. He glanced over his shoulder in impatience. "What kind of service do they have here? I've been trapped in stone for over a month and all I want right now is a cup of tea."

Ron peered at the waiter, who was steadfastly ignoring them. "I think they're a little freaked by you."

"By _me_?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You're a _monkey man._ Who wouldn't be freaked?"

"I'll go up and order." Ron got to his feet. "Who wants what?"

"Usual," Kim said.

"A cup of Earl Grey." Monkey Fist said, glowering at the terrified waiter across the room.

"Cookie!" Rufus squeaked hopefully, peeking out from Ron's pocket.

"You got it, little buddy." Ron stepped around Monkey Fist-who stuck out his foot and caused the boy to trip and fall.

Kim scowled as her boyfriend shoved himself to his feet. "I thought you said you weren't raised in a barn."

Monkey Fist smirked and leaned back against the vinyl material that made up the booth. "I wasn't. But if I can't destroy the buffoon right now, I have to make do."

"Or not." Kim said firmly. "We got Drakken and Shego on our side. You're the back-up backup."

Monkey Fist stared at Kim in surprise. "Drakken and Shego are still free? I'd have thought they'd be the first to go."

"Oh yeah." Kim said in realization. "You were trapped before the whole alien invasion."

"_Alien invasion?" _Monkey Fist exclaimed. "But I was only trapped for over a month!"

"You missed a bunch-load." Kim informed him. "And I guess alien invasion is kind of stretching it. It was basically two aliens who launched a bunch of robot pods at Earth and sent them on a rampage. They kidnapped Drakken and I, Ron and Shego teamed up to help, Drakken came up with a plan to save us and by the end of the whole sitch they reformed."

"And you're pals?" Monkey Fist said skeptically.

"Well, yeah." Kim smiled, recalling the time Shego had been turned good and taught at Middleton High. "When she's not evil and trying to kill me, we have quite a bit in common."

"Never would have thought the man bent on taking over the world would end up saving it." Monkey Fist said, amused by the irony.

"'Kay, I paid for everything, but you owe me five bucks." Ron appeared back at the table, giving the drinks to their respective recipient before collapsing beside Monkey Fist.

"I've been trapped in stone for _over a month_." Monkey Fist stressed. "I've a feeling that in my absence I've lost most of my assets and possessions."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to get them back." Kim said flatly. "Can we get to business?"

"Shoot, KP."

"It turns out that the suit Miss Freak is wearing came from outer space. A small piece of it was found by the Upperton science folk and my dad is researching it at his work." Kim explained. "The suit doesn't like sunlight, so I deduced that the villains must be kept in an underground lair."

"How do we know she's not..."Ron dragged a finger across his throat. "...after she takes them?"

"Remember when she ambushed us at DNAmy's place?" Kim asked. "She said once she had _all _the villains, they would get what's coming to them."

"That doesn't sound pleasant." Monkey Fist muttered.

"Which is why we have to work fast. Wade is searching for body heat signals below the surface and he's going to try and fix my battle suit in the process." Kim paused and held up her wrist. "Speaking of which, I better see if he can add some sort of heat ray to the assortment of weapons." She quickly texted the boy her request. "I'm sure he can figure something out."

"What do we do while we wait?" Ron asked.

Kim grinned. "Um...maybe attend a class?"

"What am _I _supposed to do?" Monkey Fist asked in irritation.

"Good question. He can't exactly come to class with me. The chefs didn't appreciate a naked mole rat, so I doubt they'll like a monkey man."

"Find a tree and sleep in it." Kim smirked. "It's what monkeys do, right?"

"Hilarious." Monkey Fist drawled.

"Then I guess you'll have to bunk with Ron." She shot her boyfriend an apologetic glance. "You have no money for a hotel and I'm pretty sure I ticked off the GJ big-wigs, so the agency won't be able to help. I want Wade to focus every second of his time searching the globe and fixing my suit, so I don't really want to bother him."

"It'll only take a second!" Ron protested, not comfortable at all with sharing his single room with his archenemy.

"Ron, with Miss Freak on the loose, the safest place for him to stay is with you."

"What am I gonna do against a kick-butt alien suit?" Ron demanded.

"Um...use some monkey mojo?" Kim suggested. She finished off her beverage and stood up. "I'm off, boys. I got class to go to." She rummaged through her bag and removed a small, circular metal piece of tech. "This is a tracking device. Wear it."

Monkey Fist caught the device with distaste. "I'd rather not."

"If you get caught, we'll know where to rescue you." Kim pointed out. "Unless you want to end up like monkey road kill."

"Pleasant imagery." Monkey Fist rolled his eyes but reluctantly attached it to his fur.

"Perf. See you later!" Kim gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

She had quite a few missed classes to catch up on.

...

That afternoon found Kim in the lunchroom, clutching a plastic tray to her chest. She spotted her fellow political-science peers (who had been avoiding her since she stormed out on Starry) and she cautiously walked over to them. The girls went silent as she walked up. "Hey, has anyone seen Starry? I've been meaning to talk to her and I've kinda been missing some classes so I couldn't catch her there."

"We've noticed." Holly said shortly. After a second of hesitation she continued. "And it wouldn't have mattered, since Starry's been too exhausted to go to class."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, surprised. In the brief time she had roomed with the girl she had seemed to be a studious person.

Holly shrugged. "After you bailed, I moved in. Since then Starry's been in the habit of sleeping during the morning and being out during the night. In the few spare moments she has in the evenings she copies my notes and does the assignments. I wish I was as wicked fast at doing them as she was. She finished our latest paper in three hours!"

Kim frowned. Even _she _hadn't finished the thing yet, not with all that had been going on. And if Starry had been sleeping through the day and been going out at night, it meant that the girl really only had a limited amount of time to do any homework.

And to finish a fifteen-paged paper in three hours was pretty inhuman.

_Aliens are inhuman._

The thought nearly caused the redhead to drop her lunch in shock. The girls shot her a strange look. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Kim said quickly. "Thanks anyway. If you see Starry, tell her I'd like to talk."

The girl completely abandoned her lunch, dumping it in the trash and tossing her tray on the metal belt. She paced randomly down the corridors, her mind whirring. It was suspicious behaviour that matched up with Miss Freak's, but Kim just couldn't picture the sweet, small girl as being the Purger.

Then again, she had only known the girl a week before their roomie-break up.

...maybe it wouldn't hurt to have Wade to take a small break from battle suit repairs and globe-scanning to do a quick background check on Starry. Just to see if anything was out of place.

Just to be safe.


	10. It's Hero Time

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

**It's Hero Time**

Three days later, the call Kim had been dreading came.

_Beep-beep-beep._

With a tired moan Kim removed her head from her cold pillow and squinted at the glowing red numbers on her digital clock. It was three in the morning. She grabbed her Kimmunicator from her nightstand and answered it. "What up, Wade?"

"I've got good news, bad news and weird news." Wade said seriously. "The good news is that I managed to fix your battle-suit. Turns out, there was a minor problem in the wiring that caused the suit to act up. The bad news is that the requests you made aren't in the suit, and we're out of time. The Purger struck Middleton Prison an hour ago. The Fashionistas, Frugal Lucre, Dr. Fen and Jackie Oakes have been taken. Their cell windows were found ripped clean from their walls. By the time the guards came to investigate the noise all of them were gone."

Kim took a deep and processed the information. They did not have much time left. "What's the weird news?"

"I can't find _anything _on this Starry girl."

"But she would have had to fill out paperwork to enroll here." Kim furrowed her brow in confusion.

"That's just it. She has a file on the school's network system, but all of the information isn't found anywhere else. For example, her home address doesn't exist. It's as if the file magically appeared in the system without anyone noticing."

Kim thought back to Starry's disgust over the villains and her firm belief on how they should be treated.

_Wait a minute._

"How does the Purger know where the villains are hiding?" She asked suddenly.

"I...don't know." Wade frowned in confusion.

"She got the info from _you._ We have the locations of their lairs and we only strike when they're actually up to something. If Starry can somehow put false information into a college database without anyone noticing, then there's a good chance she hacked into your mainframe and looked at the information without _you _noticing."

Wade looked stricken. "No...way."

"It's possible." Kim said grimly. "I knew the Purger's voice sounded familiar and now I know why. Miss Freak used to be my roommate."

"Do you think she set up the initial room arrangement?" Wade asked.

"I think that was purely a coincidence." Kim's eyes narrowed into slits. "Starry has a laptop. Have you tried hacking it yet?"

"No. I figured since the data in the college database was false there would be no point in searching her computer, since the data from there would most likely be false to." Wade admitted.

"Have you found the villains?"

"No. If we're deciding that Starry is the culprit, then she must have found a way to keep me from tracking their heat signatures from underground."

"Then we're hacking." Kim said firmly. "We don't have much time."

Wade nodded and quickly got to work. After five minutes he said, "I got past the firewalls but it's asking for a password. I think this will take me to her main database. Any ideas?"

Kim frowned thoughtfully. If Starry was an alien (which was uber-creepy) then she had come a long way in her pursuit for the ideal everyone desired.

"Justice," Kim answered. "It seems logical, considering that this ideal is what caused Starry to begin this whole sitch."

Wade entered the word and grinned. "Nice one, Kim!"

"I try." Kim allowed a smile to creep across her face. Wade typed madly and scanned his screen.

"I'm trying to see if I can find any maps or directions that will-got it!"

Kim sat up, her expression eager. "Where are they, Wade?"

"Miss Freak has hidden our villains five kilometers outside the Tri-City limits. There's a forest that stretches around an old towel factory-and there happens to be a dirt tunnel underneath the factory that was intended to be used for emergencies."

"That's our heading." Kim grinned. "Wade, contact Ron, notify the troops and send the battle-suit over a.s.a.p. We have some alien butt-kicking to do."

...

Ron and Monkey Fist met Kim by her beloved car at four. "Where are Drakken and Shego?" Ron asked. Wade had filled him in and although the blonde was startled, he had seen too many weird things in his life to dwell too much on the fact Kim's former roommate was really the alien they were after.

"Right there." Kim pointed at the approaching hovercraft.

The first thing Ron and Kim noticed when the duo stepped out of the hovercraft was Drakken's lack of yellow petals. "Hey, your flower accessory is gone!" Ron exclaimed.

"I figured out a way to remove the petals permanently." Drakken explained. "But I still have the flower power."

"What are you talking about?"

Shego and Drakken jolted upon seeing Monkey Fist. "Whoa! It's been a while!" Shego exclaimed. "How'd ya become...you again?"

Monkey Fist jerked a thumb at Ron. "The buffoon, believe it or not."

"It's another story for another day." Ron said quickly when Drakken and Shego gave him questioning looks. "And as for Dr. D, his last evil plan backfired on him and he acquired flower power-literally."

"That doesn't surprise me." Monkey Fist mused.

"Enough small talk."

The group turned to face the redhead, who tugged on the sleeves of her new-and-improved battle-suit before scanning her friends (and Monkey Fist) with serious eyes. "I have no idea what to expect from Miss Freak." Kim admitted. "It may get rough. Our main goal is to get the others to safety. And whatever you do, do _not _hurt the Purger."

"Of course you'd say that." Shego sighed. "Alright, Princess. But I'm telling you right now that I don't always have control over my actions."

"Try." Kim said sternly. "Here's the plan. Wade managed to locate the entrance to the underground tunnel in the towel factory. We're not positive that it's the same entrance Miss Freak has been using because the tunnels stretch in different directions and there are multiple exit points she could have been using."

"Playing in dirt. How pleasant." Monkey Fist drawled.

"No time for smart talk. In the car, people!" Ron called, ushering the villain and ex-villains into the purple vehicle.

"It's a tight fit!" Drakken protested as he was squeezed in between Monkey Fist and Shego.

"No complaining!" Ron ordered, jumping into the passenger seat.

"Can't we take the hovercraft instead?" Shego snapped.

"I think driving would attract less attention than a hovercraft." Kim started the car and hesitated. "You know...you two may lose your job over this." She pointed out.

Shego snorted and smacked Kim's shoulder. "We realized we're way too good for them, Kimmie. Now shut up and drive."

The redhead complied, tearing out of the parking garage and into the night. Wade streamed the coordinates into the car's built-in GPS. At the reckless speed Kim was driving (because every second counted, after all) they reached the old factor by four-ten.

"This place is creepy." Drakken muttered, eyeing the run-down building warily.

"I've been in worse places." Ron remarked idly. He yanked down the rotted boards covering the broken window and climbed through, the others following behind. "So, where's this secret entrance?"

"Underneath the floorboards," Kim whispered. She tiptoed across the dusty, moldy wooden floor. "Wade said it was-"

Before she could finish her sentence, however, Ron stepped on a rather rotten plank of wood and fell through the floor completely. His startled shrieks echoed for a few seconds before a solid _thump _was heard. Kim rushed to the edge of the small opening and peered into the darkness worriedly. "Ron! Are you okay?"

"I think I found the entrance," Ron called up dazedly.

Monkey Fist smirked. "He's fine."

The redhead ignored the man and carefully dropped into the hole. She grunted as she landed and spotted Ron sprawled on the dirt floor. She helped him to his feet and kissed him on the cheek. "Good job, Ron."

"Thanks, KP." Ron smiled sheepishly. The two teens glanced at the twisting dark tunnels that stretched before them. "Wow. These people were _prepared_."

"It's okay to come down!" Kim called up softly. She and Ron moved out of the way. Shego dropped skillfully down and Monkey Fist was soon to follow. Drakken, however, had a rather ungraceful landing.

"Ouch." The doctor grunted and gingerly got to his feet.

"So...which way do we go?" Ron asked.

Kim stared at the multiple possibilities. "Hmm." She pushed a button on her Kimmunicator and Wade fizzled onto the screen. "Hey, Wade. Is there any chance you can pick up _sound _waves from down here?"

"I should." Wade agreed. A small satellite dish popped out from the Kimmunicator and it swivelled around. Everyone grew silent as they waited. After a moment Wade had pinpointed the location of the others. "Take the tunnel on the north-east side and keep going straight. You'll into them soon enough."

"Thanks Wade."

"No problem. And...be careful."

"I will." Kim promised. She turned her Kimmunicator off and motioned for the others to follow her down the tunnel Wade had directed them to.

It was time for the final showdown.


	11. Team Possible Vs Miss Freak

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

**Team Possible Vs. Miss Freak**

Kim wasn't sure how long they had been walking, but it sure felt like hours. The group tumbled through the dirt tunnel, squinting into the darkness and feeling around with their hands. No one spoke a word. If they were going to have a chance against the Purger then they needed the element of surprise.

Ron stumbled and fell forwards. He braced himself for impact and it came-except it wasn't his body against the ground like he expected. It was his face against a steel door.

He bit his lip to quell the cry of pain. He righted himself and rubbed his cheek gingerly.

"What happened?" Kim asked as quietly as she could.

"There's a door here." Ron whispered.

"Then we're going through it."

"Wait!" Drakken protested. "What if _she _is in there?"

"We kick her butt." Shego answered. "And there is no way I'm walking all the way back through this tunnel to see if there's another way out."

"Stop squawking and start pushing, then!" Monkey Fist snapped.

And so the five pressed their shoulders against the steel door and shoved as hard as they could. Something was blocking the door on the other side, but just when they were about to give up Kim felt the door move a few inches. "Keep it up!" She urged.

"Can't you just blast the door in?" Drakken panted.

"I want to save all the energy this suit has on the Purger." Kim said. "I'm going to need it."

Suddenly the door gave way, sending the five tumbling into the adjoined chamber. The cause of the blockage was simply dirt that had built up over the years. The thick cloud of dirt, caused from sudden dislodge, engulfed them. Kim waved a hand in front of her face and peered into the darkness.

"Vho's dere?"

Kim grinned widely. She didn't think she had ever been so delighted to hear that German accent. "Professor Dementor. It's been a while."

The chamber was soon filled with relieved shouts and cheers. The dirt settled and Kim turned on a dim light. She scanned the various glass cells and the villains inside them. "Where's the Purger?"

"Haven't seen her since she dropped off the new arrivals." Jack Hench answered. "And I'd like to get out of here before she arrives."

Kim studied the padlocks attached to every cell. "No big." She declared and held up her hand. A laser blast shot out from her palm and melted the padlock, allowing the big-time business man to step out.

"Thanks, kid." Jack said sincerely.

"Don't thank me yet." Kim muttered. She continued blasting the padlocks, freeing the rest of the villains. "Okay. _Now _you can thank me."

"Are we ever going to hear the end of this?" Senior asked dryly.

Kim smirked. "Probably not. I think this whole sitch gives me at least three years of gloating-"

"_What have you done?"_

Everyone in the cramped chamber froze as the cry echoed around them and a shock of moonlight threw everything into clarity. The Purger hung in the doorframe, the full moon shining bright behind her. Her eyes zeroed in on the world-saving redhead. "Do you realize what you're doing?" She hissed.

Kim arched an eyebrow. "Um, freeing these guys. Isn't that obvious?"

"You are setting the scum of the Earth back into the world!" She raged. "You are putting billions of people in danger! You call yourself a hero, but a true hero would know what's good for the world!"

"I _am _a hero." Kim snapped, getting into a battle stance. "I'm a hero _because _I save everyone. It doesn't matter who it is or what they've done. I save people when they need it the most. No one is exempt from that."

"Well then." The Purger said softly. "If you insist on wrecking my plans for world peace, then I am forced to treat you like a villain." She removed a laser gun from behind her back and pointed it directly at Kim's forehead. "And that means you will die just like the rest of them-as I planned all along."

She pressed the trigger and Kim quickly morphed the fabric covering her hand into a hand-sling. The laser was deflected and sent careening back to the Purger. Unprepared for the blast she flew up through the doorway and outside.

"Get them out of here." Kim ordered Shego, Drakken and Monkey Fist.

"Wouldn't it be easier to take her if we all band together and fight?" Shego demanded, not keen on missing out. "You wanted us for backup and we're here."

"I know. But she's not going to hesitate to kill any of us. If anyone is going to die in this battle it's going to be me."

"And me." Ron added. He pulled Rufus from his pocket and set him on the ground. "Go with them, little buddy. Use your crazy monkey skills if something goes wrong."

"Will do!" Rufus saluted.

"We're coming right back after we get them out of here." Shego stared firmly into Kim's green eyes. "Got it, Princess?"

"If you insist." Kim smiled slightly. "Come on, Ron."

Kim used the jets on her suit to propel her and Ron through the open doorway. They found themselves in the chilly night air, surrounded by fields of long grass and tall, lanky trees. A few yards away the Purger was getting to her feet. "Those alien suits aren't really in stock here on Earth." Kim called. "What planet is forced to endure your terrible fashion sense?"

"I'll have you know this is the latest in my race's technology." The Purger growled. A tentacle shot out and the two teens dodged it in time. Kim grabbed the tentacle and yanked, sending the Purger tumbling a few steps.

"Which race would this be?" Kim asked.

The Purger launched into the air and slammed into Kim, pinning her to the ground. "None of your business!" She snarled.

Ron executed a rather impressive flying kick. The force knocked the Purger off of the redhead and Kim wasted no time in getting to her feet. "It is my business," she snapped, turning her palms towards the alien. "Considering that you _used _to be my roommate."

The Purger stood, stunned. Kim took advantage of this and turned the lasers full blast. The shots knocked the Purger to the ground and Kim jumped into the air. The Purger regained her senses and rolled out of Kim's path.

"I didn't think you'd figure it out. But then again, you are a smart girl." The Purger said softly. Kim watched warily as the alien suit melted down to her neck-revealing the familiar expression of Starry Hawthorne.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess that you're not really a human." Kim drawled.

"Even your idiot sidekick could have figured that one out." Starry sneered. Three tentacles flew out from her suit and wrapped around Kim's torso. Kim grunted as the tentacles got tighter and tighter.

"Ron...is..._not_...an idiot!"

She activated shock mode on her suit and a crackle of blue electricity fizzled down the wriggling tentacles, causing Starry to scream and relinquish the redhead.

"You disgust me. Risking your life to protect theirs. They're scumbags! They harm people for the joy of it! How could you protect people like them?"

"Because I protect everybody. Get that through your thick skull." Kim growled. "And I know them in ways most people don't. As long as you're determined to kill them, I will fight you."

"So be it." Starry's eyes flashed. "This will be the last night you will ever see, Kim Possible."

"I don't think so!"

A plasma blast slammed into Starry. Kim turned around and grinned when Shego, Drakken and Monkey Fist emerged from the shadows. "Took you long enough."

"We're here, aren't we?" Shego smirked, her hands alight with green plasma. "Now it's time to kick some butt!"

"In your dreams!" Starry snarled. Her suit morphed back over her face and she melted into the shadows, covered by the blackness of night. Everyone went silent, eyes darting about. Monkey Fist closed his eyes and focussed intently. After a few seconds his eyes shot open and he jumped into the air, landing a punch at what appeared to only be a shadow.

Starry stumbled backwards and hastily tried to disappear again.

The element of surprise was one she would not get.

Monkey Fist was able to flesh out the alien from the surrounding darkness by using his skills. Years of meditating taught him how to keep his mind calm and patient. In this state of silence he was able to locate her position whenever she took a breath.

Monkey Fist grabbed her by the neck and threw her in plain sight. Drakken used his vines to trap her, but she quickly broke through them. Kim tried shooting her down with lasers and electric shocks, but they weren't doing anything. Shego managed to get in a few good knocks with her plasma, but they were quickly becoming ineffective too.

Having enough, Starry snarled. With an angry cry she shot tentacles in all directions, wrapping them tightly around the throats of her enemies.

Kim desperately shot the girl with her laser. Shego tried the plasma blasts. Drakken's vines did nothing against the strong material the suit was made out of. And physical attacks simply didn't work when you were directly incapacitated by the tentacles. The suit had adapted to the environment it was forced in and was immune to the attacks of Kim, Shego and Drakken.

Lasers, electric shocks, plasma and flower power were no longer working.

Kim gasped, wriggling madly and trying desperately another shock attack. The blue electricity simply fizzled across the suit, causing no effect.

"_Let her go!"_

Starry sneered and glanced up at Ron, who was advancing menacingly. "Oh, please. The sidekick. Come to watch your girlfriend die?"

"No." Ron growled and Starry froze upon seeing his dark eyes turn a bright blue. "You forgot one thing, Miss Freak. I'm Ron Stoppable-the Ultimate Monkey Master. And you know what causes my powers to activate? Seeing my girlfriend in serious trouble."

He suddenly launched into a flying kick, striking Starry across the face and sending her flying. The tentacles retracted and Kim gasped for breath. Ron ran over and rubbed her hair soothingly. "I'm here, KP. I can take care of this."

Kim glanced up at him and smiled weakly. "What are the chances her suit can grow immune to mystical powers?"

"A very slim chance."

"I like those odds. Go get her, Stoppable-san."

Ron turned his head and smirked. Starry stared in fear as his body began to glow the same colour as his eyes. "It's time I stepped up, Starry. And that means it's time for _you _to take a step down."

Starry gritted her teeth and fired tentacles at the blonde. Ron jumped into the air to avoid them and tackled the girl to the ground. Starry kicked him off and wrapped a tentacle around his throat. Ron closed his eyes and threw his hands out. An invisible force slammed into Starry and sent her flying, a monkey screech echoing in the air after it.

Monkey Fist rubbed his throat and watched, impressed. "What do you know? The buffoon _is _the Ultimate Monkey Master."

"Wow." Drakken said simply, watching in awe as Ron threw Starry around as if she were a rag doll. "Why didn't he do that before?"

"He doesn't quite have a handle on them yet." Kim stretched and watched as her boyfriend slammed Starry to the ground. As Starry tried getting to her feet, Kim powered up the jets on her battle suit and flew at the girl, knocking her back to the ground. Kim spun around and hovered a few feet from the alien. "Getting tired?" She asked mockingly.

Starry growled and willed more tentacles to attack. Ron intervened, casting a blue shield around his girlfriend and using his monkey powers to send Starry sailing backwards again.

The alien crashed into a tree trunk, her head knocking off of the bark.

Shego barely managed to deflect the flying black tentacles with her plasma blasts. Drakken willed his vines to stretch from his neck and wrap around the alien.

While Starry struggled, Kim glanced up at the sky and smiled. She could see the glow of the rising sun. "So, Starry, you seem like the person who just loves the sunlight."

Starry froze and looked up at the sky. The orangey-yellow light spilled across the landscape, rapidly approaching the gathered group. _"No!"_

"Oh yes." Kim crossed her arms with satisfaction.

The alien suit writhed under the exposure, a high-pitched shrieking noise emitting from it. As the sunlight grew stronger it trembled violently. Kim motioned for Drakken to remove the vines and he did. Starry slumped to the ground and the alien suit jumped off of her body, squirming in the grass as it tried to find solace from the harshness of the sun.

"No!" Starry screamed as she watched her beloved alien suit disintegrate before her eyes. _"No!"_

"Oh yes." Shego grinned deviously. "Now it's just you and us, sister."

"She's down and out. We don't need to do any more pounding." Kim said firmly.

"_Says who?"_

Starry suddenly lunged from the ground with surprising speed, launching herself at the redhead. Monkey Fist easily knocked her down with a flying kick. He snorted disdainfully as she curled up in the grass, shrieking shrilly. "Unbelievable."

"We did it." Ron breathed, his glow slowly departing. "We did it!"

"Of course we did." Kim smiled and kissed him on the check. "We're unstoppable."

"Oh please." Shego rolled her eyes. She glanced up at the rising sun and froze upon seeing a silver glint in the distance. "Uh...is it just me, or does that look strangely like a U.F.O.?"

The others followed her faze and gaped. Indeed, a circular, silver aircraft was flying towards the, red and green lights flashing.

"Oh...snap." Ron squeaked.

"This can't be good." Kim muttered grimly.

The U.F.O. descended and landed a few yards away. The group blocked their faces from the flying dirt and tensed as the hatch opened. A tall, pale-green skinned alien with no nose, three beady black eyes and a puff of white hair on its head emerged. It held out a three-fingered hand and said, "We come in peace."

Ron blinked. "Aren't _we_ supposed to say that?"

Kim elbowed him in the side and eyed the approaching alien warily. "I have so many questions right now I don't know where to begin."

"Let me explain." The alien smiled gently. "I am Horkforglan, from planet Paradisolon. My race is one of the most intelligent races in the galaxy, thus is the reason I am able to speak your simple language."

"You know, on Earth, it's one of the most difficult languages to learn." Ron muttered under his breath.

"This girl happens to belong to my race."

"Starry?" Kim asked.

"An Earth identity she came up with, I'm afraid. Terrilinlan used our superior technology to send an Earth record to your databases so she could have a place to stay while she enacted her plan."

"To kill all the evil on Earth?" Kim summarized.

"I was trying to save their planet," Starry (or Terrilinlan) growled. "And this is the thanks I get! Foolish Earthlings."

"You are the foolish one." Horkforglan said sternly. "Our planet is light years ahead of Earth. Our measures of keeping peace will never be accepted here. There are, in Earth terms, too drastic and radical. I told you this. And you disobeyed. You nearly destroyed a delicate balance in trying to help them."

"But I don't _understand_-"

"Listen," Kim interrupted. "Here on Earth, we've accepted that there's evil. We have laws, cops, organizations that do what they can to keep the evil as downplayed as possible. But we don't do a widespread extermination of everyone who commits an act of evil. It's just not how we do things."

"We apologize for what Terrilinlan has done. We will take her back to our planet and we promise she will never set foot on your soil again." Horkforglan promised.

"How did you know she was here?" Ron asked.

"Her parents reported her missing. I recalled her earlier attempt to gain permission to spread our ideas on how to achieve planet-wide peace on Earth and I refused. I was then notified that our latest piece of technology had gone missing and I tracked the microbes within it."

"Leader Horkforglan, I-"

"Terrilinlan, you will have your say on Paradisolon." Horkforglan pointed at the aircraft. "Go."

Scowling, the alien complied.

"How did she disguise herself as a human, anyway?" Shego asked.

"Our species is able to adapt to different environments. Once Terrilinlan is back on our planet she will revert back to her normal form." Horkforglan removed a round, golden medallion from his long purple robes. "The only reason I have not transformed is due to this pendent."

"I guess Earth is pretty far behind when it comes to technology, huh?" Kim grinned.

"Oh, indeed. You are the only planet in the entire galaxy to be using such primitive technology."

"Geez, if what we have nowadays is primitive, I'd hate to see what they call current." Shego muttered.

"In fact," Horkforglan continued. "The satellites you have surrounding your planet are much too easy to bypass. You really ought to work on your development."

"We'll be sure to do that." Kim smiled. "Thank you, for coming."

"It is nothing. I would have been here sooner, but intergalactic traffic was dreadful."

Awed, the group waved as the alien departed. They stared after the U.F.O. as it disappeared in the bright sky. After a long moment of silence, Ron finally spoke.

"No words can describe how I feel in this moment."

**Happy endings, happy endings all around (well, except for Starry). Is the story over? Not quite! There's still the epilogue :)**


	12. Another Mission, Another Day

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

**Another Mission, Another Day**

The early morning sun shone down on the exhausted group as they made their way to the front of the abandoned towel factory. Ron shuffled alongside his girlfriend, his hand clasped tightly around hers. "Well, this has been one badical mission."

"I hear that." Kim grinned tiredly. "But I think I've been exposed to more extraterrestrial weirdness than a person should ever have to go through."

"Relax, KP. Starry is gone and won't be coming back." Ron said confidently. "I scared her off with my monkey mojo."

"I'm sure," Monkey Fist drawled from behind the two teens. "Although I do wish you would have intervened sooner."

The blonde cast a sheepish glance over his shoulder. "I still don't really know how to activate my powers when I want them. They normally kick in if Kim is in serious trouble."

Monkey Fist heaved a dramatic sigh. "What a waste of Mystical Monkey Power."

Shego elbowed him in the side. "Oh, lay off the geek. He saved our butts, as much as it pains me to say it."

"Let us all stop bickering and just enjoy the fact that we're still alive," Drakken added.

They walked around the corner of the towel factory to see most of the villains gathered in the sprawling green grass. Rufus glanced up and spotted them. "Woo-hoo!" He squeaked happily and raced over to Ron, who scooped him up.

"Hey, little buddy!" Ron greeted, nuzzling his cheek against Rufus. "Did these bad dudes give you any trouble?"

"Nuh-uh." Rufus shook his little head. "All good?"

"All good." Ron assured the naked mole rat. "Miss Freak is gone and we won't be seeing her again."

"Hopefully," Kim muttered. She rubbed her aching limbs as she scanned the group of villains, all of whom had stopped their chatter upon seeing the teen heroine. "I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that everyone who was taken from their jail cells is now nowhere to be found."

"Can you blame them? Your morality is much too strong to allow them to go free when they should be in prison. Some of them may not be the sharpest knives in the drawer, but they are not _that _stupid." Senior remarked. "We, on the other hand, have yet to pull any stunt to land us in jail."

"So we stuck around to thank you!" DNAmy exclaimed. She rushed forward and picked Kim and Ron up in a bone-crushing hug. "So thank you! You saved our lives!"

"No big," Kim rasped.

"Can't breathe!" Ron wheezed, trying to free himself from Amy's strong grip.

Soon, Amy caught sight of Monkey Fist, who was trying to hide behind Drakken. The woman let out an eager shriek and let go of the teens so she could launch herself at the monkey man. "Sugarcakes! I've missed you!"

Kim smothered a giggle as Amy tried to lavish Monkey Fist with kisses. "It's like I said, I save anyone who needs it. And technically, there is one of you here who _should _be taken to prison."

"I didn't actually steal the diamond!" Dementor protested, knowing the girl was referring to him.

Kim rolled her eyes. "But you still _tried_. I'm too tired to do anything about it right now, anyway. I'll make sure you see justice later-when I'm rested and not sore."

"Blah blah blah!" Junior snapped, catching everyone's attention. "Why are we not talking about the crazy lady and what happened to her?"

"She's gone, Pretty Boy." Shego answered. "Back in the stars where she belongs."

Junior's eyes widened. "She's...dead?"

"No!" Ron cried. "Her alien leader took her back to her home planet!"

"Oh."

For once, Junior was actually at a loss for words. Kim grinned at him. "Yeah, it's kind of difficult to find something to respond to that statement."

"It's good we're all alive, but can we please go home?" Drakken whined, gingerly arching his back. "I need a hot bath and a lot of soothing tea."

"What a good idea!" Amy exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around Monkey Fist. "Monty, you can stay with me! We'll have some Earl Grey and have a snuggle-wuggle!"

"Joy," Monkey Fist bit out, knowing that he would need _someplace _to stay-and he'd rather bunk with a woman who was head-over-heels in love with him than his Mystical Monkey Master nemesis.

But before anyone could go anywhere, a giant wind threw them all to the ground. Kim squinted against the flying grass to see a familiar aircraft hovering in the sky above them. "Great," she grumbled. "Just what I need."

"Is that Global Justice?" Dementor asked, a slight note of fear in his voice.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling it's the GJ High Council that wants to take you in." Kim frowned. "But they can't. And I'm going to make sure they know that."

To her slight surprise, the ladder descending carried one person Kim didn't recognize. She kept her stiff stance as the grey-haired black-eyed man dropped to the ground and lumbered over to the redhead. "Look," Kim said before the man could speak. "You're here to arrest these guys, but I'm afraid you don't have the grounds to." Well, with the exception of Dementor, but Kim would rather bring the man in herself then leaving him in the hands of the GJ big-wigs. "They weren't in jail when they were caught and time for any past crimes has been served."

"We are not here to arrest them." The man said coolly. "I am High Councilman Francis Heights, and I am here to arrest _you_, Kim Possible."

A deadly silence fell over the group. When Kim found her voice, she demanded, "For what?"

"For disobeying a direct order from the Global Justice organization."

"But I don't work for you!"

"Doesn't matter. Any orders given by GJ, to an agent or mere civilian, must be obeyed or else risk severe consequences. As a government agency we decide what is right for the world and its people. Not a teenager."

Kim glared furiously. She had a feeling this sudden arrest was due to the fact that she had _won_, and the High Council felt humiliated by being shown up by an eighteen-year old. Even for the GJ High Council it took a bit to warrant someone's arrest-which was why she hadn't been threatened with it before. "That's unjust."

"What you did to the world was unjust," Francis growled. He motioned to the ladder. "Go."

"Wait!" Ron cried, stepping in front of his girlfriend protectively. "I helped too and I knew she was told not to interfere. I should be arrested as well."

"The order was given to Miss Possible, not you." Francis shoved Ron aside and grabbed Kim by the arm, dragging her towards the waiting rope ladder. He had barely taken two steps when a blast of plasma skimmed his arm, leaving a burn mark on his uniform. He whirled around, facing a rather menacing looking group of villains (and ex-villains).

"I think," Shego said softly, her hands still lit with green plasma. "You and your little buddies are sore losers."

"Do you know the penalty for assaulting a man of my stature?" Francis raged.

"You forget, my good sir, that we are villains." Senior said smoothly. "And we would not hesitate to inflict severe harm upon you if you do not let this young lady go this instant."

"Don't do anything," Kim snapped. "I can handle this!"

"You have done us a great service, Kim Possible. It is only fair that we return the favour."

And in that instant Kim realized that they would make good on their threat if Francis did not do what they demanded. It was also when she realized that her villains cared for her (just a _little_ bit) like she did them. Any other villain, no matter what their hero nemesis did for them, would take great joy in seeing them locked up.

But they were defending her. And if she didn't do something, they would be thrown in jail for the rest of their lives.

"I got this," Kim hissed, wincing as Francis tightened his grip on her arm. She could feel the fury and nerves rolling off of him in waves. "I'll get a lawyer if I have to, I'll-"

She was cut off as the amount of wind increased. Her red hair flew around her body and she shrunk down as the aircraft landed a few feet away from the group. The hatch opened and Dr. Betty Director, Will Du and Team Impossible filed out.

"Let her go." Betty commanded.

Francis glowered. "I am your superior! You cannot order me anything!"

Betty reached into her pocket and removed an official-looking sheet of paper. She held it out for Francis' inspections as she spoke. "While you and your other High Council members were searching for a way to get revenge on Kim Possible, I decided to do something to make sure you couldn't persecute this brave heroine."

Kim peered at the paper and was stunned that it was signed by ambassadors from different parts of the world as well as high-ranking officials in police departments from across the state.

"This document states that the actions performed by Kimberly Ann Possible were for the good of the state, the country and the world." Betty continued. "She acted to save _human beings_. She saved countless others from being exterminated by what has been confirmed to be an extraterrestrial being. She disobeyed your order because she followed her moral compass. I am only sorry that I did not have the guts to stand up as she did."

Francis stared, dumbstruck.

"It has also been decided by the government that any decisions made by the High Council will be approved by them before being enacted." Betty glanced into the crowd of villains and spotted her brother, blending in amongst the others. Gemini caught her gaze and nodded curtly, an impressed smirk curling across his face.

"Francis you have been beaten and shown up by a teenager who knows and understands more about justice than you ever will. Deal with it." Betty finished coldly. "Team Impossible, escort him back to the aircraft."

Francis let go of Kim as the trio led him away. Will Du scribbled madly in his notebook, taking down the events that had just occurred for the Global Justice government records. "Kim Possible, I think you are the only person who has escaped persecution from the High Council."

The redhead gave a shrug, still trying to process what had just occurred. "Hey, I _can _do anything, you know."

"Thank you, Kim Possible." Betty said sincerely. "I wish I could have been more service to you."

"You saved me from getting my butt thrown in jail." Kim grinned. "That's service enough."

Betty inclined her head and departed for her ship with Will filing after her. Kim let out a relieved sigh as the ship lifted back into the air. "Alright, that's it. Let's break it up people. I want to get out of here before something else happens."

Ron slung an arm over her shoulders as everyone began to move. "Talk about a rough day, huh, KP?"

"No kidding. I just want to go home and sleep." Kim groaned.

"Ah, yes. Plenty of rest vill be needed if I vant to pull another heist to steal that diamond." Dementor mused, casting a wicked smirk over his shoulder at the exhausted redhead.

Kim could not help but smirk back.

And just like that, everything was back to normal.

**Until next time, AnimationNut out. **

**Peace!**


End file.
